The Journey
by Chibi Halo
Summary: Would Ranma Saotome's life be any different if a certain Akane Tendo joined him on the fateful training trip? You bet it would. Rated PG for Ranma style fighting and nudity.
1. The Homecoming

In the country of Japan on the island of Honshu in the city of Tokyo in the northeastern section of the city in the ward known as Nerima in a typical Japanese neighborhood a postal worker deposited mail in a mailbox outside the gates to a traditional two-story Japanese house. The simple act of leaving bills, advertisements, magazines, and the occasional letter in the mailbox built into a wooden post that matched the gates to the house wouldn't seem very important. In fact, the letter carrier that placed the mail into the box never thought about the effect on the residents of the house the single simple post card now lying in the box would have. All he had to do was deposit the mail and move onto the next home. It was a routine carried out by postal workers all over the world and he was no different.  
  
Speaking of the post card that now resided in the mailbox outside the home it was made of a heavy card stock. On one side of the card was a glossy photograph of a panda sitting in the branches of a bamboo tree. On the other side the card was divided into two equal sections by a simple vertical line. One section was designated for writing a message to a friend or family member while the other section was designated for writing down the address of the person receiving the card and a space for a postage stamp. It should be noted that the sender of the card saw his choice of the panda picture quite ironic. The message on the left side was only four lines long and the address on the right told postal workers to deliver the card to a man that lived in the house behind the box. That man was known as Soun Tendo.  
  
Soun Tendo was a man in his late forties with shoulder length black hair, a matching mustache, and dark brown eyes. He always dressed in a dark brown kimono and matching hakama or a dark brown gi. Soun had dedicated his life to the study of martial arts and was one of the three main practitioners of a style of martial arts known as Anything Goes martial arts. And after spending time learning the all-encompassing martial arts style Soun spent some time teaching martial arts in the dojo connected to his home. Now Soun spends his days sitting around his home staring at the koi pond in the back yard or the go board that had collected a lot of dust over the years. Soun was considered to be a very emotional man and would break down in tears over the smallest things.  
  
At one time in his life Soun was married to a beautiful woman with short dark brown hair named Kimiko. With her they had three children all girls. But in time all good things must come to an end and cancer ended Kimiko's life and her marriage to Soun leaving him to raise their three girls. It was after her passing that Soun slowly stopped taking in any new students and began to cry at the smallest reminder of her. The day of Kimiko's passing began a ten-year period of mourning for Soun. But Soun always carried a glimmer of hope in his heart that a promise made with his closest friend and training partner would come true and of course the thought of this would make him cry.  
  
Looking over at a small clock on a simple shelf in the living room of the Tendo home Soun noticed it was approximately around the time the letter carrier would drop off the mail in the box in front of his home. Putting down his morning edition of the Yomiuri Shimbun newspaper Soun made his way to the entryway to his home and put on a pair of bamboo sandals replacing them with his house slippers. Once his outdoor shoes were on Soun went out to the gates of his home to collect the mail from the box outside the front gates of the house. Reaching into the box Soun pulled out the small stack of mail.  
  
Walking back to the house Soun took his time so he could thumb through the mail and mentally sort it out. Looking down at the multi sized stack Soun took note of the address labels on each piece of mail. Bill, bill, bill, Nikkei magazine for Nabiki, home maker's magazine for Kasumi, panda postcard, and an official looking manila envelope for Nabiki Soun said mentally as he inspected the mail. Soun stopped dead in his tracks and quickly thumbed through the mail to find the panda postcard. Turning over the five by seven glossy card Soun quickly noticed it was addressed to him and came from China judging by the panda postage stamp and the message on the left side of the card.  
  
The message was plain and simple and took up only four lines of text. Soun. Bringing Ranma and Akane from China. Arriving May 10th. Genma.  
  
Soun looked over the message on the post card one more time to make certain he had read it correctly. And after remembering the date on the top of the morning edition Soun began to cry tears of joy. The date the three people mentioned in the simple message would be arriving was that exact day.  
  
"My baby is coming home to me." Soun said though his tears.  
  
********  
  
The Journey  
  
Episode One: The Homecoming  
  
********  
  
The skies over Tokyo went from partly cloudy to rainy in the course of an hour. And while the rain could be categorized as nothing more than a simple spring shower it was bothersome nonetheless. When the rain had ended some twenty minutes later the sounds of screaming, yelling, growling, and fighting could be heard through the Nakai neighborhood. Soon the people in the streets and on the sidewalks were stopped dead in their tracks as a rather large and fat panda came racing down the center of the main road in Nakai. Soon the panda was followed by two figures. One was a petite red haired girl with blue eyes and a braided pigtail dressed in a red Chinese shirt, black training pants tied at the ankle, and white trimmed black canvas slippers. The second figure was a tall male with shoulder length brown hair pulled back at the nape of the neck and was dressed in a yellow and black version of the outfit the girl had on. Both looked to be quite angry about something.  
  
"Imagine that a panda in this part of town." One woman in the crowd commented.  
  
"You don't see that every day." A stunned man added.  
  
The quiet murmurs of the crowd were soon drowned out when one of the pair chasing after the panda stopped in the middle of the street and began yelling very loudly.  
  
"We didn't want to come back here pop!" the read head yelled, "They needed us!"  
  
"You had no right to drag us out of there just before an important battle old man!" the boy added.  
  
The panda turned to face the pair and pulled a sign out of nowhere. Written on the sign was a simple message addressed to the pair.  
  
"They were a bad influence for you." One side of the sign said.  
  
The panda quickly flipped the sign over.  
  
"It was a matter of family pride and honor." The other side of the sign said.  
  
The read head became even angrier when the subject of family pride and honor were brought up.  
  
"Family pride and honor my behind! You just didn't like the fact they were mostly female!" she yelled right into the panda's face.  
  
Once again the panda pulled out another sign.  
  
"If you were there any longer…" the first side began.  
  
"…one of them would have tried to marry you." The second side finished.  
  
"Well it didn't happen old man!" the boy yelled.  
  
Fed up with the panda the girl in the group gave the panda a quick kick to the panda's gut. The boy saw what his companion had done and grabbed the panda by the chubby little arm and flipped him onto his back before joining her.  
  
"We're going back!" the girl yelled before she and her companion turned to leave.  
  
Hearing the pair walk away from him the panda quickly recovered from the attacks and used his last sign to whack both of his companions on the head knocking them to the ground. Picking up the pair the panda headed in the direction of the Nerima ward.  
  
********  
  
Soun was on cloud nine when he reentered the house. After changing back into his house slippers and depositing the rest of the mail on a small table in the living room Soun went to collect his daughters. Giving the clock a quick glance Soun knew exactly where his oldest daughter would be, in the kitchen.  
  
Soun was lucky enough to catch his eldest daughter before she became engrossed in preparing lunch for the day. Standing near a small prep area was Soun's first child. She had long chestnut brown hair held out of her face by a white ribbon that was draped over her shoulder and dark brown eyes. She was dressed simply in a green dress that fell to just above her ankle with a white apron over it. On her feet was a pair of light blue house slippers. Soun cleared his throat to announce his presence getting his daughter's attention.  
  
"Oh hello father. Is there something I can do for you?" she said in a soft cheerful voice.  
  
"Actually Kasumi I was wondering if you knew where your sister was. I wanted to speak to the two of you in the living room." Soun told her.  
  
"I think Nabiki was still in her room the last time I saw her." Kasumi said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Kasumi." Soun replied before leaving the kitchen.  
  
Soun then made his way to the second floor of the house via the living room to inform his second daughter he needed to speak with her and her sister. On the way to his daughter Nabiki's room Soun passed a door with a simple yellow wooden duck hanging on it. Upon the duck in big bright Romanji style letters was the name Akane. The sign was a gift from his wife to their youngest daughter. Remembering that fact caused Soun to begin to cry. Looking into the room Soun saw that it was kept exactly the same way it had been on that fateful day ten years ago when he last saw his baby girl.  
  
"My baby Akane! You probably don't even remember me." Soun said between sobs.  
  
"We all miss her dad." A voice said from behind him.  
  
Turning around Soun saw his second daughter Nabiki standing in front of him. Nabiki had brown eyes and brown hair cut into a bob that ended at her chin. Soun noticed Nabiki had on a yellow blouse and a pair of blue pants with green house slippers. A smile came across Soun's face because it was this daughter that made certain the books for the dojo and house were in order.  
  
"So did you come up here to cry over a pair of individuals you haven't seen in ten years or did you have another purpose for being here." Nabiki said wanting to get straight to the point.  
  
"I came to get you Nabiki. I need to speak to you and your sister downstairs in the living room. It concerns something that came in the mail today." Soun told her.  
  
"Then we better get going. You know how Kasumi hates to be thrown off schedule. If one meal is late it takes her weeks to get back on track." Nabiki said.  
  
Soun knew his daughter spoke the truth. Kasumi ran the household like clockwork and if one person were late for a meal then they would be sentenced to clean the dishes. Kasumi had her daily schedule planed out to the last second as to what needed to be done when. She knew exactly how much time she had each day to relax and take care of her own personal needs and Kasumi would get angry if her personal time was cut into if she were late doing one single thing.  
  
Entering the living room once more with Nabiki in tow Soun saw that Kasumi had found a way to fill the time waiting for him to return with Nabiki. At the moment she was currently straightening up the morning edition and physically sorting the mail on the small table into two piles one for her and one for Nabiki. Today Nabiki had the larger pile. Clearing his throat Soun made his presence known and Kasumi stopped her tidying and addressed her father and sister.  
  
"You two have finally come down." Kasumi said before turning her attention solely to her sister.  
  
"Did father get sidetracked by her room again?" Kasumi asked Nabiki.  
  
"Yes. I wish she would come home so we can finally be a family again. This is tearing him up on the inside. I almost considered removing the duck on her door once but he wouldn't let me." Nabiki said.  
  
"I thank you for your concern girls but it is not my welfare I wish to speak to you about." Soun said getting the impromptu family meeting underway.  
  
The Tendo sisters sat down on the couch and looked up at their father. Kasumi and Nabiki wondered why Soun wanted to talk to them so close to lunch. Kasumi figured it had to do with the mail because it had been brought into the house before her father had called the meeting.  
  
"What do you wish to discuss father?" Kasumi asked voicing the sisters' shared question.  
  
"Today in the mail I received a post card. The picture on it and where it was sent from are not as important as the simple message scrawled out in a man's handwriting. The post card brings this family the best news we've received in ten years. After ten years of separation my baby girl is finally going to be returned to us." Soun said fighting back the tears.  
  
"You mean Akane is coming back?" Kasumi asked quite excited by the news.  
  
"Yes and when she returns a promise made between this family and the family of my good friend and training partner can finally be fulfilled." Soun replied with tears of joy winning the battle.  
  
Nabiki, ever the suspicious one in the family, wondered just what sort of promise her father had made with this mysterious friend of his.  
  
"And what sort of promise would that be?" Nabiki asked him.  
  
"Why to join our two schools of course. One of you is going to marry the son of my good friend. In fact, Akane should be able to tell which one of you would make the best wife for Ranma. She has spent the last ten years with him after all." Soun told the girls.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi stared at each other wondering why their father had failed to mention any of this before and when this was to take place.  
  
"You engaged one of us to someone we've never met before dad?" Nabiki wanted to know.  
  
"You've met Ranma before it's just that it's been such a long time since we last saw him that you've forgotten what he looks like." Soun said.  
  
I can't tell them I've forgotten what Akane looks like too or it would break their hearts, Soun added to himself privately.  
  
"Well he better be good looking for your sake dad." Nabiki then added.  
  
"Father when are they scheduled to return to Tokyo?" Kasumi asked calmly.  
  
"The post card marked today as the date of their return." Soun replied, "So with that said you two better make yourselves presentable for your future husband."  
  
Soun went back over to the low dining room table and opened the morning edition back to the last page he was reading before he went to retrieve the mail ending the meeting. Kasumi and Nabiki sat on the couch staring at each other for a few moments in silence before one of them said something.  
  
"I hope this Ranma isn't younger than me. You know how I feel about younger men." Kasumi said getting a strange stare from Nabiki.  
  
"You just don't want to give up on your doctor friend Kasumi." Nabiki replied.  
  
"Can I help it if I think he's handsome." Kasumi commented, "Now let's go upstairs and get into our Kimonos before they get here."  
  
With that the two sisters went to prepare for the arrival of the youngest Tendo sister and their possible fiancé.  
  
********  
  
The panda had trudged through the streets of Nerima carrying his passed out bundles draped over each shoulder. Halfway through the district the pair came too and began demanding to know what was going on. The panda somehow was able to put the smaller of the pair under the opposite arm and pull out a sign that explained everything in a few simple words.  
  
"You're getting a fiancé today boy." Was all the sign said.  
  
There was no arguing with the panda and once the sign went back to where it came from the shocked red head went back over the other shoulder. With things back the way they were the panda picked up the pace once more. After a few minutes of silence the red head began yelling at the panda.  
  
"I do not want a fiancé pop!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Now put us down old man!" the boy added.  
  
The panda just shook his head no and continued on his way.  
  
"I knew we should have gone back when we had a chance." The red head said.  
  
"Yeah we should have but we haven't been here in ten years so he's the only one who knows where we're going." The boy told her  
  
"I guess you're right." the girl replied, "But he could at least put us down!"  
  
After a few more minutes of walking the panda stopped in front of a large set of gates with a loud gruff and pointed to the sign attached to the front of them.  
  
"Tendo dojo and training hall." The red head read.  
  
"I'm finally home." The boy said forgetting about the desire to head back.  
  
********  
  
Soun and his daughters were waiting in the living room for the arrival of Akane with Ranma and Soun's old friend and training partner when they heard the noise in the front yard. The trio was about to go and see what was making such a racket when a large panda burst through the front door and deposited two bundles in front of Soun. One was a female with red hair and blue eyes and the other was a male with brown hair and eyes. The moment Soun saw the pair he rushed over to the female and embraced her.  
  
"Oh my little baby has come home to me." Soun said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Uh dad are you sure that's Akane?" Nabiki questioned her father.  
  
Soun backed away from the girl and looked Nabiki in the eyes.  
  
"Of course that's Akane. Do you think your own father doesn't know what his baby girl looks like?" Soun said to her.  
  
Nabiki still not certain the red head was her sister decided to ask the pair their names.  
  
"Care to tell us who you are." Nabiki wondered.  
  
The red head decided to answer for the pair.  
  
"Ranma and Akane." She said not really indicating who was who.  
  
Nabiki heard the names and like her father believed Ranma was Akane. The middle Tendo daughter came over to the red head and looked her over for a moment.  
  
"Man sis I have to say that training has agreed with you quite well. I like the dye job too." Nabiki said before pulling Ranma in a hug.  
  
"Uh gee thanks sis but um Ranma and I need to spar alone for a bit." Ranma said playing along with their obvious mistake.  
  
Akane heard the word spar and knew Ranma needed to talk about something in private. The chestnut haired youth hoped it had something to do with their current situation and decided to play the role of Ranma for a bit.  
  
"Tendo-san which direction is it to your dojo?" Akane asked not really remembering where it was.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes the dojo. Just head out through the back hall and into the back yard. You can't miss it. The building is connected to the house by a large covered walkway." Soun told them.  
  
"Thanks for the refresher dad." Ranma said as she grabbed Akane by the wrist.  
  
Soon the pair exited to the back yard with a slight slam of the back door.  
  
"They certainly seem close." Kasumi commented.  
  
"Hey dad I didn't know they had a panda." Nabiki said when she finally noticed the big black and white animal standing near the front door.  
  
"Now where did that come from?" Soun wondered when he finally saw the panda.  
  
Said big, fat, and often lazy panda slapped his paw to his forehead in frustration. His friend had gotten quite dense over the years.  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to go and see what ten years with Ranma has done to my little sister's martial arts skills." Nabiki said as she decided to take the long way to the dojo.  
  
Kasumi watched her younger sister leave and decided to make her father some tea before preparing dinner for the evening.  
  
"Father would you like some tea while you wait for your friend to arrive?" Kasumi asked him.  
  
"I'd like that Kasumi." Soun replied.  
  
"It'll take a while for the kettle to heat up father. Maybe you can read the evening edition the panda has in his arms." Kasumi said.  
  
Soun looked over to the panda and noticed the evening edition of the Yomiuri Shimbun was indeed in his paw. Taking the paper from the panda Soun watched as the fury animal followed Kasumi into the kitchen. The Tendo patriarch figured the panda was looking for something to nibble on.  
  
A few moments later Soun heard the sound of heavy footsteps and looked up to see a man in a dirty gi with wire rimmed glasses and a white bandana on his head enter into the living room and sit down at the dinner table across from Soun. Soun slowly put down his paper and stared at the nervous man.  
  
********  
  
Ranma and Akane entered the dojo taking in their surroundings. The walls were lined with banners dictating the dojo rules and at the end opposite the entrance to the dojo was a rack with staffs and bamboo kendo swords. In one corner of the room was a small altar with incense sticks and a picture of a woman Akane could barely remember surrounded by simple trinkets. In the middle of the room was a large practice mat and off to one side was a heavily padded wooden practice dummy with several "arms" to help work on blocking techniques.  
  
Looking around the dojo Akane had the vague feeling she had been in the structure before but couldn't remember when. In fact, everything about the house and dojo was foreign to Akane. After being away from her house for ten years Akane had only emotional ties to the house. Being in the living room and the dojo didn't bring back specific memories only emotions. After checking out the dojo Ranma and Akane walked over to the practice mat and stood on either end of the mat. The pair then quickly got into a casual stance and waited for a bit to begin the practice match.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened back there Akane. I didn't think they would latch onto me like that. I apologize if that upset you any." Ranma said.  
  
"It was a simple misunderstanding. You don't need to apologize for anything koi'. Besides once we straighten things out I'm going to have a lot of catching up to do." Akane replied.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and smiled. That was one of the things he liked about her. The incidents over the last two years had really changed the pair and forced them to open up to one another. In fact, being away from Ranma's father allowed them to not only become mentally more mature but to also explore a relationship where they weren't just friends.  
  
"So how do you think we should break the news to our families?" Akane asked Ranma.  
  
"I don't know but we'll have to come up with something quick." Ranma said.  
  
"So are we going to stand here or are we going to spar?" Akane wanted to know.  
  
"You know me, we spar." Ranma replied.  
  
"And knowing the people who call themselves my family they'll probably come in here to watch us and see how good we are." Akane said.  
  
"Old Man Distraction Spar number twenty-four." Ranma suggested.  
  
"Number twenty-four." Akane replied agreeing with Ranma.  
  
Since rejoining Ranma's father the pair had come up with ways to be alone and get in some quick training. They called it the Old Man Distraction Spars. Each spar had a certain length of time, a certain style, a certain topic, and a certain way to end. Number twenty-four had no time length, practiced blocks and punches, was used to discuss their current problem, and would end in a tie when said problem had a solution or a way to resolve it. When the pair decided on a spar there was no changing it until the finished it. With the spar set Ranma and Akane got into the appropriate ready positions and began their match.  
  
Five minutes into the match Nabiki came to the door to the dojo to see how good her sister and Ranma were. Ten years devoted to training seemed to pay off for the pair in the physical department. Nabiki had to admit the pair looked physically good. But they also seemed to be quite silent around the others only speaking when necessary. Nabiki had noticed the one she thought was Ranma seemed to have an angered appearance on his face and he kept glaring at the panda.  
  
Looking into the dojo Nabiki's jaw dropped when she saw the pair locked in what appeared to be a very intense sparing match. Blow for blow block for block Akane and Ranma were in what looked like an elaborate dance. And the surprising thing was they were carrying out a casual conversation while barely breaking a sweat. Nabiki practiced yoga and worked out with aerobics and hand weights enough to know it was virtually impossible to be at the level of intensity Akane and Ranma were at and talk as if they were standing perfectly still.  
  
"The old man refused to listen to us when he found us in Jokesuzoku what makes you think he'll listen this time?" the boy asked his female companion.  
  
"Because his best friend will want to know what happened to his baby girl and won't let him leave until he gets an explanation." The red head replied.  
  
"And if that doesn't work?" the boy wondered.  
  
"Then I'll hit him on the head until he does listen." The read head declared.  
  
"You know I feel guilty about leaving them. I miss Xian and little Rin." The boy said.  
  
"I know I miss them too. Even that visually challenged husband of Xain's." the girl replied.  
  
"I say once we get things straightened here we go back there." The boy suggested as he blocked a punch from his smaller companion.  
  
"And I say we see where things lead us after we have something to eat." The girl said as her stomach let out a loud growl.  
  
The boy let out a small soft chuckle before deciding to end the practice match.  
  
"Then this match is a draw." The boy announced.  
  
With that the pair bowed to each other and turned to exit the dojo. The moment their eyes came upon the doorway they caught sight of Nabiki clapping her hands and letting out a whistle of amazement. Nabiki was still dressed in her blue and yellow kimono and had a slightly devious glint in her eye.  
  
"Nabiki." Ranma said quite surprised.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Akane asked her.  
  
"Long enough to see you two are quite good." Nabiki replied, "Come on Kasumi should have dinner ready soon."  
  
The pair followed Nabiki through the covered walkway back to the main house. Once they reached the main house the trio saw Soun sitting across from a man in a dirty white gi with wire rimmed glasses and a white bandana on his head. Nabiki had no idea who the man was but Ranma and Akane knew full well who he was and decided to play the silent treatment as to not attract unwanted attention.  
  
"Hmm must be dad's friend." Nabiki mused.  
  
At that moment Kasumi came in from the kitchen and placed a tray with the casual tea set on it upon the table for the two men to drink while they waited for dinner. Like Nabiki Kasumi was still in her kimono except hers was green and white. After placing the tray on the table Kasumi looked up and turned around to see Nabiki with Ranma and Akane. With a smile on her face she addressed the martial artists.  
  
"Akane, Ranma there's time before dinner to wash up in the furo. It's nice and warm. Nabiki can show you the way." Kasumi offered.  
  
"Gee thanks sis." Ranma replied pretending to be Akane.  
  
The pair went over to where their packs were and picked them up before following Nabiki up the stairs to where the furo was located.  
  
"Akane your room is indicated by the duck on the door. Ranma there's a guest room two doors down. That's where you and your dad can stay. I'm going to get changed out of this kimono." Nabiki told the pair indicating the aforementioned rooms.  
  
When the door to Nabiki's room had closed Ranma and Akane went to Akane's room to prepare for the bath. After pulling out the clothes they were going to meet Akane's family in as their true selves the pair walked down the hall to the furo. And after closing the door they took off their clothes and deposited them in the hamper near the door to the furo.  
  
"You know they're going to find out sooner or later." Ranma said as he poured the cold water from the bucket onto Akane's head.  
  
"Yeah so we might as well get it over with like we planned." Akane said in her masculine voice as she did the same for Ranma.  
  
Akane climbed into the furo and sat down letting the familiar warmth wash over her body as she dipped under the water. When she came up from the water the chestnut haired boy was replaced by a young woman with black hair that had natural dark blue highlights the same length.  
  
"Come on in Ranma the water's fine." Akane said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"What if someone comes in here?" Ranma wondered.  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure?" Akane countered.  
  
Ranma let out a soft sigh and climbed into the furo. Getting down on his knees Ranma let himself get used to the water temperature. But before he could relax Akane jumped up on him and pushed Ranma under the water. When Ranma came back up the red head had changed to a male with black hair in the same pigtail as the girl.  
  
"Geeze Akane what'd you do that for?" Ranma wanted to know as he stood up in the furo.  
  
It was at that exact moment that door to the furoba opened. The pair froze as they waited to see what would happen next and who would come into the furoba. Their question was answered when they heard Nabiki's voice call out.  
  
"I hope you don't mind some company Akane but that kimono was just a bit too warm for my tastes." Nabiki said as she came into the main furoba.  
  
That was when Nabiki got a very good look at everything ten years of training had to offer Ranma and Ranma got a good look at just what Akane's older sister looked like out of the kimono.  
  
"Oh my god. There's a pervert in the furoba. There's a pervert in the furoba." Nabiki said as she slowly backed away from the furo and grabbed her robe from the hook.  
  
********  
  
Kasumi had returned to the living room to begin setting the table for dinner when the scream rang throughout the house. The trio turned their attention to the stairs and saw Nabiki dressed in a dark blue satin robe come racing down the stairs with a terrified look on her face. Nabiki ran over to Kasumi and hid behind her trembling with fear.  
  
"Nabiki what's wrong?" Kasumi asked her younger sister.  
  
"There's a pervert in the furoba. Daddy go up there and do something." Nabiki said terrified.  
  
"Nabiki if someone had snuck into the house then your sister Akane and her friend Ranma can take care of him." Soun told her.  
  
"But daddy Akane was in the furo with the pervert." Nabiki informed him.  
  
Upon hearing there was some sort of pervert doing who knows what to his baby girl Soun began to lose control of his anger and when that happened he went into what Kasumi and Nabiki called demon mode. Fortunately for him a pair of individuals one male and one female came down the stairs. The male was dressed in black Chinese dress pants with a white Chinese shirt that had golden trim and buttons. The female was dressed in a sleeveless Chinese dress with double slits on each side and gold trim and matching buttons at the shoulder. Her hair was styled in a bun with a white and gold flower comb on the left side.  
  
The male half of the pair saw Nabiki hiding behind Kasumi and tried to rectify the situation by apologizing to her.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that. We weren't thinking." He said to the trembling Nabiki.  
  
"Why didn't you put up the occupied sign pervert?" Nabiki replied crossly.  
  
The female member of the pair sighed and turned to face the two older Tendo girls.  
  
"His name isn't pervert Nabiki. It's Ranma. Ranma Saotome. And I'm your little sister Akane Tendo." The female told the frightened girl.  
  
"You two can't be them. Ranma has brown hair and matching eyes and Akane has dyed red hair and blue eyes." Nabiki replied not believing her little sister.  
  
Akane let out a soft sigh and tried to explain things to her sisters.  
  
"Nabiki the girl you saw couldn't have been me because she had blue eyes and everyone in the Tendo family has brown eyes. And the boy you saw couldn't have been Ranma because Ranma's eyes have always been blue not brown. Take a look at our eyes and you'll see I'm telling the truth." Akane said.  
  
Nabiki did as her sister suggested and looked into the eyes of both Ranma and Akane. After staring into their eyes for a few minutes she turned to Akane and smiled at her before pulling her into a big warm inviting hug.  
  
"It's been so long Akane." Nabiki said trying to hold back the tears.  
  
When Kasumi saw that the young woman was her baby sister she joined Nabiki in hugging Akane. For the first time in ten years the Tendo sisters were together once more. And seeing the sight of his three girls together again Soun Tendo began to cry patented cry number forty-six my baby girl has returned.  
  
After a few moments of watching his daughters hug and kiss each other the realization that something had happened to his baby girl sank in. Soun turned to face his old friend and training partner looking for answers as to what happened to Akane on the training journey he sent Akane on under the watchful eye of one Genma Saotome.  
  
"Saotome my friend you're going to have to explain why my baby girl showed up here as a boy." Soun said as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
Genma quickly shot a glance in the direction of his son who just stood there glaring at his father. It was obvious to anyone in the room that there was some bad blood between the two Saotome men. And only three people in the entire room knew what had caused it.  
  
"Ask the boy." Genma said to Soun.  
  
Soun turned his gaze from Genma to Ranma who took a deep breath in anticipation of what was to come. The Tendo patriarch could tell that Ranma was quite mature for his age and cared for Akane.  
  
"Ranma could you tell me what happened to you that caused by daughter to be a boy when she arrived here?" Soun asked him.  
  
"We can do that Tendo-san. But before we do it might be a good idea for Nabiki to change out of her robe. And while she does that maybe your eldest daughter could do me a favor and prepare two kettles of hot water please." Ranma said as he took a seat at the table.  
  
"What does hot water have to do with your explanation Ranma?" Kasumi asked him.  
  
"In order for you to believe us Ranma and the old man are going to have to demonstrate something for you. That's where the hot water comes in." Akane answered as she sat next to Ranma.  
  
"Well then I'd better get the kettles prepared." Kasumi said as she went into the kitchen.  
  
Soun looked over at Ranma and Akane and noticed how close they were to each other. He then glanced between the pair and Genma and noticed the three glaring at each other. Soun knew this was going to be one heck of a story.  
  
"I have a feeling we're going to be treated to quite the interesting story." Soun said.  
  
********  
  
Yea it's the first episode in what I hope will be a very interesting Ranma AU. I remembered reading one where Ranma and Nabiki go on the training trip with Genma and they ended up getting married while at the Amazon village. I liked that premise and decided to use it as a foundation for my story. But to make things a bit more interesting I'm having things happen a bit earlier than written in the manga concerning the curses and meeting the Amazons, at least where Ranma and Akane are concerned. As for Genma his curse and what comes after it will go according to canon. This is in an attempt to answer a series what if questions concerning the training trip. What if Akane went with them? What if they left for China before Ranma and Akane were fifteen? And what if something happened that separated the trio for over a year?  
  
Okay time for a few explanations and apologies. First off I apologize if a few characters will be somewhat to severely OOC. Secondly, I apologize for the long introductory sentence at the beginning. Just think of it like one of those movies where they start off with the Earth and keep zooming in until you reach a single house or person. Now on to the explanations. First of all some of the district and ward names used in this episode and all future episodes come from a subway map of Tokyo. They happen to be the names of stops along the way to Nerima. The newspaper Soun reads does actually exist and can be considered the USA Today of Japan. And yes the papers in Japan have both a morning and evening edition. The formal outfit Soun wears is traditional Meiji period dress for men. Think Kenshin and Yosho from Tenchi Muyo.  
  
As for the Japanese used in the story. We've all read enough Ranma to know that a furo is the bathtub. But the furoba is the bathroom the actual place you'd find a furo. It's been said in many Ranma fan fics that there is a hamper near the entrance to the furoba and that's how I'll keep it. As for the word Akane used when they were sparring koi does not refer to the fish in the pond it is the shortened version of koibito, which means beloved. That particular word will pop up quite a lot throughout the story.  
  
So what's next? Well it seems Ranma and Akane are going to have to explain the curses and what happened in China. And Genma is going to have to explain what happened to him and how he came across Jusenkyo and the Amazons. Why is it that Ranma and Akane aren't too happy with Genma? Who are Xian and little Rin? And what will happen when the subject of the engagement comes up? Find out in The Journey Episode Two: Explanations. 


	2. Explanations

Soun Tendo sat at the small dining table keeping a careful eye on the young man in the formal Chinese clothes sitting quite close to the daughter he had not seen in ten years. Said daughter, Akane Tendo, was glaring at the man who sat directly across from her father. For some reason Akane didn't like the man who was Ranma Saotome's father very much. And as she continued to glare at Genma her father Soun continued to keep a watchful eye on the boy Ranma.  
  
In the midst of all their staring and glaring the group at the dinner table didn't notice Nabiki, Soun's middle daughter, sit down at the table next to her father. And they also didn't notice Kasumi, the eldest Tendo daughter, enter into the living room with two steaming kettles of water. Kasumi placed the kettles on the table just before sitting on the other side of her father.  
  
"Okay I changed. So now can we get this under way? I have some important business to attend to before turning in for the night." Nabiki said get the attention of the others.  
  
Ranma looked over at Nabiki who gave him a quick glare to let him know she still hadn't forgiven him for the furoba incident and saw she was now in a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of casual pants. He then looked to the table and noticed the two steaming kettles. Everything he needed to be able to explain their situation to Akane's family better was there. Looking to the elder Tendo girls and then their father Soun Ranma knew it was time to start their tale.  
  
"Alright now that everything is in place we can begin." Ranma said.  
  
"Finally." Nabiki commented dryly.  
  
"Nabiki where are your manners?" Kasumi chided her sister, "Go ahead Ranma."  
  
"Thank you Kasumi." Ranma replied.  
  
With that Ranma cleared his throat and looked over at Akane with a smile.  
  
"Ladies first." He said.  
  
"No you tell the first part better than I do. You go first." Akane replied.  
  
"Alright let us begin." Ranma said.  
  
********  
  
The Journey  
  
Episode Two: Explanations  
  
********  
  
"Where to begin? I know we'll start on the day we left for China two years ago. It was six months before we were to turn fifteen. Akane and I were enrolled in junior high school and living a pretty normal existence. Now I won't go into all the details on how I ended up camped out in a vacant lot because that in itself is a long story. Let's just say I was there waiting for someone and leave it at that. Pop then comes racing up to the lot with Akane in toe and everything we owned at the time on their backs.  
  
"By the time pop reached the lot he tossed me my pack and began to demand I go with him and Akane. I really wasn't too keen on the idea and voiced my opinion. 'Pop what's this all about?' I demanded to know. Looking me straight in the eyes my pop told me why he was running off with us. 'I have decided we are taking our training trip a little sooner than expected.' Pop told me.  
  
"The look on my pop's face told me not to argue with him. Two weeks later we found ourselves in China. I noticed my father had our trip perfectly planned out for he brought with him several brochures and a map of China in Japanese with several places marked on the map. After traveling around for another two weeks we found ourselves in the Qinghai province of the country. And it was here where our lives would undergo a major change." Ranma began.  
  
********  
  
"Aw come on pop how much longer are we going to be in China?" a fourteen- year-old Ranma wanted know with a whine.  
  
For four weeks Ranma, Akane, and Genma had been on the road once more. Things were going great for the trio if you didn't count the occasional verbal argument between Ranma and Akane. And when the arguing got worse Ranma's father Genma would have them work out their differences by sparing with one another. It was a great way to work out their problems and get in some training. Genma would always push Ranma to get stronger and better and Akane to control her emotions. The drive to make Ranma one of the best martial artists to ever come out of the school of Anything Goes and help Akane control her violent anger after her mother's death prompted the training trip.  
  
"We aren't leaving until we visit every single training ground circled on this map." Genma said as he crossed off the latest training ground they visited.  
  
With the latest training ground crossed off their list Genma pulled out the brochure for the next place they would be visiting. It was the first of the four places in the Qinghai province they would be visiting. Genma called the trip to China the Great Six tour. The older martial artist believed the training grounds depicted on the old brochures he found were the six greatest training grounds in Asia. The only problem was the brochures were all in Chinese except for the names of the training grounds and where they were located those were in English. Fortunately for the trio Genma could read some English. Unfortunately for the trio Genma Saotome couldn't read or speak a lick of Mandarin Chinese.  
  
Looking at the map Genma noticed there was a village not too far from the forested area they would be visiting. It would be a good place to rest for the evening and weasel a free meal from one of the more sympathetic souls in the village. Every village, town, and city the trio had come across during their journey always had at least one sympathetic soul. And if the town had a small inn or a bed and breakfast the poor soul Genma would take advantage of for a free meal would be the wife of the owner. Women who had a connection to the lodging industry always had a soft heart and when they saw young children they would melt and do anything to ensure the little ones had a decent meal and a place to sleep.  
  
"But for now all we can do is travel to the nearest village and get some food and lodging." Genma told his young students.  
  
"I certainly could go for a decent meal and a warm bed." Akane said.  
  
"Yeah and if someone could cook better we'd be having decent meals all the time." Ranma remarked commenting on Akane's cooking skills.  
  
"Well excuse me mister high and mighty if cooking doesn't come naturally to me like it does for you. At least I have more skill than your father." Akane replied.  
  
Ranma began to laugh at all the times his father attempted to cook. At first Genma would actually make an attempt to cook something but after several failures resulting in pots with holes in the bottom the Saotome patriarch gave up on cooking. Now whenever it was Genma's turn to provide a meal for the trio they would try and worm a free meal out of someone and end up getting into a lot of trouble. After a while Genma would turn the simple task of getting a meal into a training game.  
  
"Yeah the old man couldn't cook his way out of a paper bag." Ranma said with a chuckle.  
  
Akane held back a snicker behind her hand but failed as a soft muffled chuckle escaped her lips. The image of Ranma's father stuck in a paper bag cooking for his freedom was actually quite funny.  
  
"We need to get going. We have quite a way to go before we reach the next village." Genma said.  
  
The trio finished breaking camp and started down the road towards the nearest village. The area they were traveling in was a combination of forests, fields, and mountains. The roads that wound through this particular section of the province were nothing more than dirt paths barely large enough for two vehicles to pass each other and those were in short supply. Usually they saw carts being pulled by oxen and small horses carrying loads of rice.  
  
An hour into the day's travels a feeling of dread and fear came over Ranma alerting him something was wrong. The trio had gone from a forested area near the river to a dense forest at foot of a nearby group of hills. Off in the distance Ranma could hear the faint sound of heavy hoof beats slowly becoming louder signaling that a horse and rider were heading in their direction. Ranma looked over his shoulder to the road behind him and could swear he saw several horses and the glint of a sword or large knife like a machete.  
  
"I've got the sneaking suspicion we're being followed." Ranma told the others.  
  
"You're just being paranoid boy." Genma said.  
  
Akane looked over at Ranma and saw him glancing over his shoulder trying to look for something in the direction they had come from.  
  
"Are you sure there's something back there?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, every so often I swear I can hear horses and I can see what might be the sun hitting a sword or a large knife like a machete." Ranma answered.  
  
As the trio continued on their way to the next village the sound of the hoof beats became increasingly louder. Soon it sounded as though they would catch up with them very soon. And with his danger senses going off the scale Ranma took a quick glance behind himself and saw seven men on horseback with knives, machetes, and small swords. All in all they were the typical bandits.  
  
Normally Ranma would toss his pack to his father and try and take on the bandits by himself but that wasn't an option. With Akane on the trip Ranma knew he had to make certain nothing happened to his best friend. The pair had spent eight and a half years together growing up and Ranma wasn't about to end it all by attempting something stupid.  
  
"Um guys don't look back but those horses are getting real close." Ranma said.  
  
Still not believing they were being followed Genma turned around and saw the seven bandits heading straight for them. The bandits were yelling something in Mandarin to each other and were brandishing rather nasty looking weapons. A sudden wave of fear struck the older martial artist and for the first time in his life Genma Saotome forgot how to defend himself and froze.  
  
Ranma on the other hand let his flee instinct kick in and grabbed Akane by the wrist yanking her into the trees. Hoping beyond hope his father would follow them Ranma didn't bother to look back and see if the older Saotome was behind them. The young martial artist knew he had to get Akane away from the road and the bandits as quickly as possible. And after ten minutes of running in the forest Akane finally spoke up to her friend.  
  
"Ranma I don't hear your father anywhere behind us." Akane said.  
  
Looking behind them Ranma saw that Akane was right Genma was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"He probably went in a different direction. He'll find us." Ranma told her.  
  
"But Ranma I saw the way he froze up back there. I don't think he was going anywhere anytime soon. I'm worried. We need to go back there and see if he's okay." Akane said.  
  
"Akane those guys could still be there. And for all I know they could be trying to find us. Our best bet is to keep going in the direction we're headed in and hope we find a way out of this forest." Ranma told her sounding real serious.  
  
"I guess you're right Ranma." Akane replied knowing their main objective was survival.  
  
********  
  
"Let me get this straight you never went back to see if your own dad was okay?" Nabiki asked interrupting Ranma's story.  
  
"Nabiki we couldn't run the risk of those bandits finding us and possibly cutting us up with their knives and swords." Ranma answered her.  
  
"Ranma's decision to run was the smartest thing he could have done in that situation." Akane added as she gave Ranma's hand a slight squeeze.  
  
The other members of the Tendo family were hanging onto every word of Ranma's tale like little children. Akane's family wondered what this had to do with what the pair looked like when they first arrived at the house but figured they would get to that part of the story soon enough.  
  
"So what did happen to you my friend?" Soun asked Genma.  
  
"We'll get to that soon. Maybe I better continue the story father." Akane answered him.  
  
"Yes do continue please Akane." Kasumi said.  
  
********  
  
Ranma and Akane were lucky to be alive and continued through the forests. Hours had passed since they were separated from Genma and the pair was beginning something dreadful had happened to them. Ranma had kept telling Akane they needed to push on and find a way out of the forest or at least a stream or river they could follow. With the midday sun barely peaking through the trees Ranma and Akane had their first bit of good news for the day when they spotted the river cutting through the forest. Ranma knew if they stuck to the river they would be able to find a village and be able to get some supplies.  
  
For days the pair pushed on. Luckily for them the map Genma had been using to keep track of the training grounds they visited was in Ranma's pack. Genma had the brochures with him. After finding their bearings and locating the village they were originally traveling to on the map the pair knew what river they were near and where the next major town was located. Their best bet was to stick with the river. And that's how things were for Ranma and Akane traveling by day and sleeping at night. The pair had given up all hope on Genma Saotome.  
  
Ranma had little time to grieve for his father because he had to concentrate on finding a way for Akane and him to survive each day. But their trip wasn't all just trying to live from day to day in a country they knew little about the pair had decided to visit the remaining training grounds on the map. It was what he believed Genma would want them to do. And it was something he wanted to do as well. The training grounds became therapy for Ranma and helped him to get over what had happened.  
  
Time passed and another month had come and gone. Without Genma's influence in their lives Ranma and Akane found themselves getting closer to one another. The pair had made pretty good time and only had one place left to visit on the map a set of springs located in a valley below Mt. Quanjin in the Bayankala range. This was the one place above all the others that Genma had wanted to visit the most. To him the Jusenkyo springs were the granddaddy of all training grounds.  
  
Upon arriving at the valley that housed the springs Ranma and Akane noticed a sign in both Mandarin and English announcing the name of the springs. They also noticed a small house not too far from the springs with another bilingual sign near the main door to the house. Looking at the springs themselves the pair noticed they were dotted with several bamboo poles. Putting down their packs the pair prepared to work on their balance training.  
  
"So what are we going to do after this?" Akane wondered since they were at the last training spot marked on the map.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we could head back to Japan." Ranma suggested.  
  
But before Akane could give her opinion on Ranma's suggestion they heard a voice coming from behind them.  
  
"Ah young customers. You come see Jusenkyo." The voice said in broken Japanese.  
  
Looking behind them Ranma and Akane saw a little old man dressed in an olive green jacket and pants with a matching hat with a red star on it, the basic Mao look.  
  
"Yep we heard this place is a good training ground." Ranma told the guide.  
  
"Best in area." The guide said with a proud grin.  
  
"Ranma are you going to stand there and talk all day or are we going to spar?" Akane asked him getting a bit restless.  
  
"Okay, okay we'll get the sparring under way." Ranma replied.  
  
With that Ranma hopped up onto a nearby pole and began taunting Akane.  
  
"Bet you can't keep up with me." Ranma said.  
  
"You're on." Akane replied.  
  
Soon the pair was hopping from pole to pole much to the chagrin of the guide.  
  
"Wait young customers no do that! Very bad fall in springs!" the guide yelled at them.  
  
But Ranma and Akane couldn't hear them. Out in the middle of the springs the young martial artists went into an elaborate sparring match.  
  
"Ha! Take that Ranma!" Akane said as she connected with his midsection.  
  
Ranma countered with his own hit to Akane's midsection with his foot. Akane lost her balance and fell off the pole she was on.  
  
"Your balance needs working on Akane." Ranma said.  
  
From his vantage point the guide knew exactly what had happened. The moment Akane's head broke the surface of the water it was painfully clear she had been cursed.  
  
"Oh dear this not good." The guide said.  
  
"Ranma you baka! You know I can barely tread water!" Akane yelled in a voice that sounded a lot different than it did a few moments ago.  
  
Mad at Ranma for what he Akane whacked the pole he was standing on before attempting to get out of the spring. The pole began to sway and Ranma lost his footing and fell into the spring below. The guide watched on in horror as a once dark haired Ranma came out of the water with red hair and female.  
  
"Hey just because you fell in the spring doesn't mean you can knock me in too!" Ranma yelled in a very female voice.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist noticed something was wrong and clamped his hands over his mouth. Then once he calmed down a bit Ranma felt something strange and opened his gi top slightly and looked down. There he saw a very developed chest. From the sidelines the guide braced himself for what was about to happen. That was when Ranma screamed.  
  
Ranma's scream brought Akane back to reality causing her to look over her own body. That was when she noticed the lack of something up top. Akane had a flat chest.  
  
"What happened to me!" Akane demanded to know.  
  
"Oh it tragic very tragic! Young miss fall in Nannichuan spring of drowned man. Very tragic tale of man fall in many year ago." The guide began, "Young sir fall in Nyannichuan spring of drowned girl. Very tragic tale of girl fall in fifteen hundred year ago. You fall in now you cursed"  
  
As Ranma and Akane got out of the springs they began to gripe and complain about their current situation while the guide ran into his home. They were not a pair of happy campers.  
  
"This is just great. I don't want to be a girl." Ranma complained.  
  
"You think I like being stuck as a guy." Akane yelled at Ranma.  
  
When the pair reached the guide he poured the contents of a hot kettle he had with him over their heads. In a few quick moments Ranma and Akane were back to their normal selves.  
  
"So then we're cured?" Ranma asked the guide.  
  
"I sorry but there no cure." The guide said.  
  
"Oh this is just great!" Akane gripped.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do about this?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
The guide then explained to them how the curse worked.  
  
"Cold water turn you into curse form. Hot water turn you back. That how curse work." He said.  
  
"So then all we have to do is avoid cold water." Akane mused.  
  
"That not easy thing to do." The guide said.  
  
For the next couple of days Akane and Ranma stayed at the springs with the guide working on their training. The pair of newly cursed martial artists had no idea what they were going to next. The thought of returning to Japan had crossed their minds but they didn't know where they would go or what they would do once they got there.  
  
"So what are we going to do now Ranma?" Akane asked him one morning.  
  
"I have no idea. I really have no idea." Ranma said.  
  
The guide couldn't help overhearing what they were talking about and made a suggestion.  
  
"There village nearby. I can take you there. Maybe you stay there for a while. Whole village practice martial arts." He suggested.  
  
Upon hearing about the village full of martial artists Ranma and Akane knew where they wanted to go next. The opportunity to learn new techniques was too good to pass up.  
  
"Lead the way old man." Ranma said.  
  
"Sounds like an interesting place." Akane added.  
  
With that said the guide lead the pair to Joketsuzoku the village of the Amazons. Upon reaching the village Ranma and Akane noticed the large number of females with weapons. Most of them had staffs while a few had clubs and bonbories. The guide wasn't kidding when he said it was a village full of martial artists. Ranma and Akane knew they would be able to learn a few things from the villagers.  
  
"Young customers this is village of Amazons." The guide told them.  
  
It was then that a young woman around their age with purple hair styled with two buns and the rest hanging freely came up to the trio. She was dressed in green Chinese pants with a matching shirt and a pair of training slippers. In her hands she carried her bonbories.  
  
"What you do here?" she asked in Japanese just as bad as the guide's.  
  
"I show young customers village of Amazons." The guide told her.  
  
"It only spring guide." The girl said.  
  
The girl then turned her attention to Ranma and Akane and tried to find out why they were with the guide from Jusenkyo.  
  
"You visit springs yes?" she asked them.  
  
"Yes we visited the springs." Akane answered her.  
  
"You fall in yes?" she asked trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Unfortunately the answer to that is yes." Ranma replied.  
  
"You martial artists?" the girl wondered.  
  
"Yeah we study martial arts." Ranma said.  
  
"We've been on a training trip through China with Ranma's father." Akane added.  
  
The girl looked around and didn't see anyone else with Ranma and Akane and the guide and wondered where this father Akane had mentioned was.  
  
"Were father?" she asked.  
  
The girl waited patiently for an answer and after a few brief moments of silence it was Akane who finally gave one seeing Ranma's reaction to the question.  
  
"He's no longer with us. We were ambushed by bandits and were forced to split up. Ranma and I thought his father would catch up with us but it never happened. After a few days of traveling by foot we declared him dead and decided to go on with our lives." Akane explained.  
  
"That sad. He your father too yes?" the girl asked.  
  
"No he wasn't my father but he was my sensei." Akane replied.  
  
The girl could tell she liked the pair of martial artists and knew they would need a place to stay for a while. With no mention of a mother for Ranma and parents for Akane the girl figured they must be orphans. And judging from the looks of them the girl figured Ranma and Akane were pretty good with martial arts. Maybe she could convince one of the elders in the village to allow them to stay.  
  
"You stay here in village. We go see Great Grandmother. She let you stay." The girl said.  
  
"Thanks. By the way I'm Akane and this is Ranma." Akane replied.  
  
"Me Xian Pu." The girl said introducing herself.  
  
"Shampoo? What sort of name is Shampoo?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Silly Ranma. Not Shampoo it Xian. Xian Pu." Shampoo corrected him.  
  
"Xian that's a real nice name." Akane said.  
  
********  
  
"Xian took us to see her great grandmother Ku Lon who was one of the village elders. After explaining our situation to her Ku Lon allowed us to stay with her and Xian as their guests. And during the next meeting of the village elders Ku Lon brought up our situation to them. She told them how she could see great potential in both of us and how it could be brought out with proper training. She also said since we didn't seem to have any parents it would only be right that she adopt us into the Amazon tribe so we would have a home.  
  
"The elders said they would consider the adoption only after they saw what sort of martial arts skills Ranma and I possessed. And until then they would allow us to stay with Ku Lon and Xian as their guests. A few days after our arrival at the village we were brought before the elders to have our martial arts skills evaluated. We each went before the council separately and showed them everything we knew. And after a long deliberation the council decided to make us members of their tribe.  
  
"But of course that came with a small catch. There were certain tasks we had to perform and duties we would have to take on. We agreed to perform the duties and complete the tasks every Amazon must perform before coming of age. After completing those tasks we were made members of the tribe and became a part of Ku Lon's family." Akane said.  
  
"Wow that's quite a story." Nabiki commented quite amazed at what she heard.  
  
"It's not over yet." Akane replied.  
  
Ranma then picked up the story once again.  
  
"For the next year and a half Akane and I along with Xian learned all we could from Ku Lon including how to speak and understand Mandarin Chinese. And also during that time we were witness to an actual Amazon wedding when Xian married her childhood friend Mut Su. They even had a baby girl they named Rin. Things were going pretty good for us and we didn't see the guide again until the day of the annual village tournament. That's when we received an unexpected visitor. Somebody had returned from beyond the grave to make our lives miserable. And to add injury to insult he ruined the tournament. Luckily for him Xian couldn't compete this year because it was still too soon after childbirth. If it were her victory feast he had ruined she would have killed him.  
  
"Now there are things we saw in the village that we promised not to mention to anyone outside the tribe. But around the time of the tournament threats from a nearby warrior tribe were beginning to mount and they needed every single member of the tribe to help defend the village. And since we were members of the tribe we were expected to help with the village defense. But this baka of a father of mine decided we needed to leave real fast for some reason. And he wouldn't let us explain anything to him." Ranma said.  
  
"I was rightfully taking back what was mine, my son and my student. Besides, I have a pact to fulfill and I'll be damned if I don't go through with it. As I have said time and time again it's a matter of Saotome family pride and honor." Genma replied.  
  
"Honor my butt old man you just won't listen to us." Akane complained.  
  
Once again the glaring match between Genma and Ranma and Akane was well underway. Soun understood some of what was angering Ranma and Akane but he felt as though there was something they weren't telling everyone.  
  
"So Genma my friend where were you all that time?" Soun asked Genma.  
  
"I'll make a long story short and cut to the chase. The bandits messed me up pretty good and left me on the side of the road with nothing but my old brochures ironically enough. After a while I was found by an old couple on their way back to the village we were originally headed for. I woke up four days later wrapped in bandages in the local clinic. By some miracle the local doctor could speak pretty darn good Japanese. I spent some time recovering from my injuries and when I was well enough I began my search for Ranma and Akane." Genma began.  
  
"You mean you took a year and a half to find my baby girl Saotome?" Soun wondered.  
  
"Well I figured they would go to the remaining training grounds on the map and began my search there. With no map and no knowledge of Mandarin Chinese it was difficult finding my way around the Chinese countryside. So of course it took me some time to find them. And after hitting all the other training grounds looking for them I came upon Jusenkyo where I met the guide who watches over the springs." Genma replied.  
  
"Tell them how you became cursed pop." Ranma said still glaring at Genma.  
  
"They really don't need to hear that." Genma replied.  
  
"I think they do old man." Akane said.  
  
With a glare at Ranma and Akane and a heavy sigh Genma told Soun and his eldest daughters how he became cursed at Jusenkyo.  
  
"When I got to the springs I decided to brush up on my balance training. I was going along real well until I lost my balance and fell into one of the springs. The guide explained to me what had happened and what spring I fell in. He said it was called Shonmaoniichuan the spring of the drowned panda. A couple of days later he took me to a nearby village where I was reunited with my son and Akane. I figured the best course of action was to return Akane to her family and so we set out to return to Japan. And that pretty much what happened." Genma said.  
  
Soun and his oldest daughters sat there for a moment taking in everything they hear. It was hard to believe everything Ranma, Akane, and Genma had told them.  
  
"So let me get this straight cold water activates your curses and warm water changes you back?" Nabiki asked trying to understand things.  
  
"Yep allow me to demonstrate." Ranma said as he grabbed hold of his father and flung him into the koi pond outside the living room.  
  
Genma hit the pond with a splash and when he came out he was a panda once again. From out of nowhere Genma pulled out one of his signs.  
  
"What was that for?" the sign said.  
  
"You deserved it pop." Ranma replied.  
  
With a growl Genma threw Ranma into the pond and when he came back into the room he was the red head once more. Seeing the red head with her sister more than convinced Nabiki they were telling the truth before about who was who.  
  
"And warm water changes you back?" Soun asked.  
  
"Yep." Ranma said as she poured the still steaming kettle over Genma's head.  
  
"Grooooowwwwlllll-ouch warm not boiling!" Genma said as he changed back.  
  
Ranma then took the second kettle and poured it over her head and changed back to his male self once more. Actually seeing the transformation take place was quite an amazing site for Soun and his oldest daughters. And they were a bit surprised at how calm Ranma was about being cursed.  
  
"The water is a bit too hot Kasumi. It doesn't have to be boiling." Ranma said.  
  
Soun then looked over at Ranma and tried not to cry another one of his patented cries. The Tendo patriarch had so much to thank Ranma for.  
  
"Thank you Ranma for watching out for my baby girl. You don't know what this means to me." Soun said with watery eyes.  
  
"I only did what I thought would be the right thing to do." Ranma replied.  
  
"Now that that's out of the way we can get down to the business of fulfilling our pact Saotome." Genma said to his old friend.  
  
"Quite right Soun. Ranma my boy before any of you were born Akane's father and I made a pact to join the two schools of Anything Goes. That joining would take place through the marriage between one of my children and one of Soun's children. So to get straight to the point one of Soun's oldest daughters will become your fiancé. You and Akane act too much like brother and sister to be betrothed to one another." Genma told Ranma.  
  
With a big grin on his face Soun properly introduced his other daughters to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma my I present my daughters Kasumi age nineteen and Nabiki age seventeen. Now then which one will become your fiancé?" Soun said.  
  
"Neither." Ranma replied.  
  
Everyone but Akane was shocked to hear Ranma refuse Kasumi and Nabiki.  
  
"What?" they asked shocked at what they heard not quite believing it.  
  
"No offense but I can't marry either one of them." Ranma said.  
  
"And why is that boy?" Genma demanded to know.  
  
"Because I already married someone in Joketsuzoku." Ranma told him.  
  
Upon hearing that Soun became very angry and let his battle aura rise. Soon Ranma found himself face to face with a very large demon headed Soun.  
  
"You dare to dishonor my family Ranma!" the demon Soun yelled.  
  
"Who was it boy?" Genma wanted to know.  
  
"It was me old man!" Akane yelled at Genma, "We would have told you in the first place if you only listened to us! But no you baka you had to drag us off spouting all that honor junk!"  
  
Akane then grabbed one of the kettles and whacked Genma over the head with it.  
  
"Stupid baka." She griped.  
  
"Don't you think that was a bit uncalled for Akane?" Kasumi asked her.  
  
"He's had that coming to him ever since Joketsuzoku." Ranma said calmly.  
  
When the realization of Akane's words sunk in Soun lost his demon head and began to cry patented cry number one my little girl has grown up.  
  
"Whaaaaaaa! Akane is a married woman now!" Soun bawled.  
  
"Um I don't know how legal an Amazon marriage is here dad but if you must know we got married the same time Xian and Mu did a little over a year ago." Akane said.  
  
"Oh my. Well, welcome to the family Ranma." Kasumi said with a smile.  
  
********  
  
You asked for it and here you have it another installment of The Journey. My four reviewers should be happy to see this. First off I want to thank them for the reviews and the proprietors of the Ranma ½ Perfect Edition for all the useful information they have on characters, locations, attacks, and items as well as info on the anime and manga. I'll be going to them to help get the correct names of things for the entire series. Keep them coming.  
  
As you have seen in this episode Akane and Ranma are married as well as Shampoo and Mousse. And as you can see they had a baby named Rin Su or Rinse. Because they're married and friends with our favorite couple there's going to be another Amazon coming after someone in the Tendo dojo. I bet we all know who that will be. If you're wondering yes Shampoo and Mousse will have curses and they will have gotten them after Ranma and Akane left the village. And yes there will be a cursed Ryouga in the story as well as Ukyo too.  
  
Genma in this episode was a bit reluctant to tell the entire story of what happened to him after the bandits. We'll go into that story in a latter episode. Now I know some of you are wondering what happened to the Saotome final attack of run away. Well as you saw Ranma practiced it perfectly while Genma froze in his tracks. Ranma told him not to look back. I need that incident to take place to not only give the story some color but also to separate Ranma and Akane from Genma's influence. It forced them to grow up quite a bit when they thought Genma was dead and fall in love too. The story of their time in the Amazon village will also be featured in a future episode.  
  
Seeing as how I plan to somewhat follow the original storyline concerning who gets introduced when Ranma will have a rivalry with Kuno. But what will be the trigger for this rivalry in the first place? And will Kuno go after Akane? Also even though Ranma is used to his curse will he still be a magnet for water (i.e. the little old lady cleansing her home from evil spirits each morning)? And what attacks will Ranma and Akane know having studied under Cologne for over a year?  
  
So what's next on the docket for out favorite couple? Can you say school? That's right Ranma you and Akane are going to high school. Nihao Furinkan High here's Ranma and Akane. And of course the infamous Blue Thunder will be there too. So tune in for the next episode of The Journey episode three: The Blue Thunder of Furinkan. 


	3. The Blue Thunder of Furinkan

Ranma always felt better having Akane next to him in bed. And he always felt good when he woke up and saw her smiling face greet him each morning. It had been something he had become accustomed to over the last year. For Ranma Akane had become the life sized version of the soft cuddly teddy bear no child could sleep right without. Ranma would always pull Akane into his arms and hold her close to him each night. The feel of her hair rubbing against his chest and the soft sounds of her breathing would be enough to put Ranma to sleep every night.  
  
Ranma had been sleeping soundly in what was now Akane's and his room when his danger sense kicked in. Bolting awake Ranma saw his father standing over his bed glaring down at him. Groggily Ranma returned the glare. Right now Genma Saotome wasn't Ranma and Akane's favorite person in the world. Grabbing Ranma by his tank top Genma tossed the half awake martial artist out the window where he ended up landing in the koi pond.  
  
"What was that for you baka?" a now female Ranma yelled at her father.  
  
"Don't want you getting soft now that we're back in Tokyo." Genma called out the open window.  
  
Akane, who was still asleep, felt the absence of Ranma and heard the noise in their room and woke up to see Genma standing by the window. Angry that her father-in-law burst into their room without bothering to knock Akane began yelling at him.  
  
"Don't you ever knock old man? Now get out of my room!" Akane yelled before she hurled her pillow right at Genma's head.  
  
The pillow hit Genma's head hard enough to knock him out the window and to the pond below. Akane heard the loud splash and the yelling of her currently female husband come from the pond. Imagining what Ranma would do to his baka father Akane let out a giggle before getting out of bed.  
  
Akane hadn't taken a good look at her room the night before and took the time to do so as she picked out her clothing for the day. Her room hadn't changed in ten years. The yellow duck made by her mom was still on the door and would have to be updated. Fortunately the walls were a light yellow color and had some simple shelves on one side full of stuffed toys. They were nice but needed to be thinned out and put in storage. On the side of the room across from the door next to the window was a small desk that would be handy for doing schoolwork. Akane had a feeling they would be attending school again. It was the bed that needed the most changing. For starters it was barely big enough for the both of them and the bed linens needed to go. A married couple couldn't really sleep on white bunnies and pink stars on a yellow background.  
  
With a soft sigh and a shake of her head Akane headed off to furoba to wash up for the morning before dressing and seeing if Kasumi needed help. If there was one thing Akane was glad she learned from Ku Lon besides Mandarin Chinese and martial arts it was better cooking skills. Ku Lon was one of the best cooks in the entire village and Akane and Ranma benefited from that skill.  
  
By the time Akane walked out of her bedroom in a pair of black pants and a simple light blue Chinese shirt with matching knotted buttons with her hair pulled out of her face Nabiki was wearily heading off to the furoba. The middle Tendo daughter still had on her pajamas that consisted of a light green long sleeved button shirt like top and a pair of matching pants. Over the pajamas she wore a light cotton robe that was left open and she had her house slippers on her feet. Nabiki's hair showed signs of a restless night being shaggy and out of place. All in all Nabiki was not used to being up this early.  
  
"Morning Nabiki." Akane said in a cheerful voice with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's too early still." Nabiki replied groggily, "How do you do it?"  
  
"You get used to being up with the sun living with the Amazons real fast." Akane explained before heading down the stairs.  
  
Walking into the kitchen Akane found Kasumi preparing breakfast for the family. The eldest Tendo daughter was wearing a simple yellow dress trimmed with a white collar. Over the dress was a white apron with a slight ruffle on the shoulder straps. Kasumi had a smile on her face as she chopped the vegetables that would go into the noodle dish she was making. Next to the stove was a pot of rice cooking in a plain rice cooker. With a smile Akane grabbed the two kettles and put them onto the stove.  
  
"Good morning Akane." Kasumi said keeping the smile on her face, "Making tea?"  
  
"No, just preparing some hot water for Ranma and that baka father of his." Akane replied.  
  
"Oh that's nice." Kasumi commented not realizing what Akane had planned for Genma.  
  
After getting the water started Akane went over to where her sister was chopping the vegetables and grabbed a knife and some uncut vegetables and started to help Kasumi prepare breakfast.  
  
"Thank you Akane. I didn't know you could cook." Kasumi said.  
  
"When you're around a baka like Genma Saotome you learn how to cook real fast." Akane replied as she began cutting the green onion.  
  
********  
  
Out in the yard Ranma and Genma were well into their morning spar. Ranma's smaller female frame allowed him more speed over Genma's heavy panda body. Genma could tell Ranma was a lot faster than before the incident in China. It was obvious to the Saotome patriarch that Ranma had spent time learning how to fight in his female form. In fact, he seemed very comfortable in his cursed form unlike Genma who still had yet to get used to the changes the cold water triggered.  
  
"Ha! You're getting slow pop." Ranma taunted as he landed a kick to Genma's midsection.  
  
"Growf." Genma snorted in irritation just before charging Ranma head on.  
  
Ranma saw the fat heavy set panda heading straight for him and decided to end the match once and for all so he could clean up before breakfast. Rushing Genma head on Ranma powered up for the special technique he learned from Ku Lon. Ranma had wanted to use this technique on Genma ever since they left the Amazon village.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma called out as his hands became blurs connecting with Genma's midsection and upper body.  
  
Ranma continued the volley of fast punches as he pushed Genma further and further back towards the koi pond. And in a few short moments Genma Saotome once again found himself in the koi pond.  
  
"I win pop." Ranma said triumphantly, "I'm going inside old man."  
  
With that Ranma made his way into the house and then into the kitchen where he saw Akane and Kasumi making breakfast. Akane looked up from where she was slicing the shitakes for the miso and smiled at Ranma before walking over to the stove and pulling off one of the kettles. She then handed the kettle to Ranma and walked back over to the stove and turned up the flame on the other kettle. Ranma could tell Akane was still mad at his father for the incident in their room.  
  
"Well I'm going to go get cleaned up before breakfast." Ranma said as he poured the hot water on his head returning him to normal.  
  
"Knock before you go into the furoba Ranma. I saw Nabiki headed that way before I came down." Akane told him in hopes of avoiding the prior night's incident again.  
  
A few moments later a wet furry Genma walked into the kitchen and glared at Akane. Kasumi tried not to breath in the smell of sweaty wet panda fur. Akane then walked over to the remaining kettle on the stove and took it over to Genma where she dumped it on his head.  
  
"Grrrooooowwwwllll-yeeeeoooouuuch! That was too hot girl!" Genma yelled.  
  
"Oops." Akane replied trying to look innocent.  
  
********  
  
Fifteen minutes later the residents of the Tendo Dojo were gathered around the dining table. The simple breakfast consisting of grilled fish, rice, miso soup, and pickles was doubled to accommodate the increased number of people in the house. Before they began the meal Kasumi brought out the tea and sat down in the position closest to the kitchen door. And with a hearty itadakimasu the meal was soon underway and so was the insanity.  
  
Ranma and his father turned what was to be a quiet simple breakfast into a battle over who would get the most fish, pickles, and rice. With blurred hands Ranma would always be one step ahead of Genma grabbing the piece of food he wanted with a satisfied smirk. Akane did nothing to stop their behavior because in her mind Genma deserved everything coming to him.  
  
"Akane as your father I've decided you're going to go to school." Soun announced out of the blue.  
  
"Boy you're going with her." Genma added with a glare.  
  
"School?" the pair said in disbelief.  
  
"It's the same one I go to." Nabiki told them.  
  
That was when Akane realized the blouse and blue jumper Nabiki was wearing was actually a school uniform. There was no way Akane was going to wear something like that.  
  
"Might as well get an education boy we're going to be here for a while." Genma said as he plucked the last bit of fish off the tray.  
  
********  
  
The Journey  
  
Episode Three: The Blue Thunder of Furinkan  
  
********  
  
When breakfast had ended Nabiki thanked her sister for the great meal and got up to grab her school bag before heading out the front door. And as she was about to leave Nabiki called out to Ranma and Akane to join her.  
  
"Come on you two before you're late." Nabiki said.  
  
Reluctantly Ranma and Akane followed Nabiki out the door and on their way to the local high school Furinkan High. And while Nabiki took the ground route Ranma and Akane walked along the top of a fence that ran along the side of the street.  
  
"What's that for?" Nabiki asked her sister.  
  
"Balance training." Akane replied.  
  
"Okay whatever you say." Nabiki commented.  
  
Nabiki then decided to lay out a few ground rules about life at Furinkan High. Mainly rules that pertained to her status at the school.  
  
"Before we get to school there are a few things I need to tell you two." Nabiki said, "First off you may or may not hear things about betting and a few side businesses I run. That information stays on school property. Second, everything I do comes with a price. You want any of my time then you'll have to pay me money. It's as simple as that. Third, I have a name and a reputation at that school to protect. You will not say or do anything that will damage that reputation. Fourth, unless I come over to you first during lunch and before school you will not talk to me. And finally, what happens the moment I arrive at school must not be interfered with. I have my own way of handling the students at this school and you will not mess that up. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes." Akane replied not believing her sister could be this way.  
  
"You want to be left alone at school and for us to keep our mouths shut. Got it." Ranma added.  
  
"Oh and Ranma I still haven't forgiven you for what happened last night pervert." Nabiki said.  
  
It was at that point a big white blob came running up to the group and knocked both Ranma and Akane into the drainage gully on the other side of the fence. The pair of martial artists climbed out of the gully in their cursed forms.  
  
"What was that for pop?" Ranma demanded to know.  
  
"You should always be on your guard and you my boy have gotten soft." Genma said.  
  
"You've completely stepped over your bounds old man!" Akane yelled as she knocked Genma into the drainage gully.  
  
With a sigh Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and turned around to head back to the Tendo Dojo in order to get some hot water.  
  
"Come on we need to get some hot water Akane." Ranma said.  
  
"Hold it you two. You'll most definitely be late if you head back home. If you'll follow me I'll show you a place where you can get some warm water free of charge of course." Nabiki told them.  
  
Nabiki led Ranma and Akane down a nearby street and stopped when they reached a small building. Nabiki motioned for the young couple to stay near the gate while she walked up to the house to get the water. And while Ranma and Akane watched Nabiki at the door to the building something snuck up on them. Ranma could feel a bony hand on his shoulder. Turning around he found himself face to face with a bona fide skeleton. Upon seeing the skeleton Ranma jumped.  
  
"Sorry about that." A voice said.  
  
Looking in the direction of the voice Ranma and Akane saw a man a few years older than Kasumi standing next to the skeleton. He was dressed in a black kimono and had dark brown eyes and black hair with small wire rimmed glasses. The gentleman had a smile on his face as he introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Dr. Tofu Ono and this is Betty my skeleton." He said to the pair.  
  
It was at that point Nabiki came over to the group and dumped two glasses of hot water over the heads of Ranma and Akane returning them to their normal forms.  
  
"Thanks Nabiki." Akane said.  
  
Dr. Tofu was amazed at what he had witnessed. He had read about Jusenkyo curses in one of his many medical books and had wanted to study the effects of such a curse on someone. And here right before him were two perfect specimens of Jusenkyo curses.  
  
"Dr. Tofu I don't know if you remember my baby sister Akane. And this is the special guy in her life Ranma Saotome. They just returned from their training trip." Nabiki said introducing them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ranma and a real pleasure to see you again after all these years Akane. I've never seen anyone with a Jusenkyo curse before though I have read quite a bit about them." Tofu said to the young couple with a smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too Tofu-sensei." Akane replied being polite.  
  
"Come on you two before we're late to class." Nabiki said.  
  
With that the trio headed off towards Furinkan High. The closer they got to the school the further apart from the young couple Nabiki became. As they got near the school Nabiki went from being a somewhat pleasant person to the Ice Queen of Furinkan. On school grounds Nabiki had a hard personality that commanded the respect of the other students.  
  
"Remember you two rules three and five. You will not break them especially rule five." Nabiki reminded the young couple with a hard face.  
  
With that Nabiki walked through the gates of Furinkan High. The moment Nabiki touched school grounds a group of boys announced her arrival.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo is here." One student said.  
  
"This should be good." Another student added.  
  
"I wonder what she'll say to him this time." A third student said.  
  
Nabiki cold as ice and never taking her eyes off the school building walked past the members of the Young Businessman's Club, the Furinkan Future Investors Club, and half the kendo team. By the time she was halfway to the building a perfect red rose landed at her feet announcing the arrival of Nabiki's adversary the captain of the kendo team.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo don't think you can walk away from me." The young man in a dark kimono and matching hakama said.  
  
"Listen Kuno I don't have time for this I'm running behind schedule." Nabiki replied with cold venom in her voice.  
  
"I will have you Nabiki Tendo. You're business tactics and beautiful looks shall go well with my vast fortune and prestige. Say you'll be mine and you can have anything your heart desires." Kuno said.  
  
"Not on your life will I ever be your girlfriend Kuno." Nabiki shot back.  
  
With that Nabiki tried to walk away from the kendoist but failed miserably as Kuno grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him so she was now looking him in the eyes.  
  
"You and I have the most power in this school and if you say yes we could run this school." Kuno whispered in her ear, "Say no and I know of a few people who would love to hear about your extracurricular activities at this school."  
  
Nabiki's front as the Ice Queen was in jeopardy of dropping due to fear, the fear that Kuno might go to the principal about Nabiki's little businesses. The only source of money the Tendo family had right now was in serious trouble of being taken away from her. Akane saw what was happening and turned to her husband with a desperate look on her face.  
  
"Ranma we have to do something." Akane said, "I don't care about her stupid rules right now."  
  
"That guy has gone too far. This is a matter of family honor." Ranma added.  
  
Ranma was all too familiar with defending family honor. It was part of the reason he and Akane had gotten married when they did. If they hadn't his interference during an unwanted fight Akane had suddenly founded herself in would have resulted in severe punishment from the elders. In the Amazon society a male couldn't break up a challenge fight for honor unless he was married to one of the combatants. In their society family honor was very big deal. Challenge one person for honor and you challenge the entire family.  
  
Moving together as one Ranma and Akane rushed the kendoist to only break their unison when they reached him. Ranma successfully freed Nabiki from his grip while Akane landed a blow to his head knocking him to the ground. Kuno looked up from his spot on the ground and saw what he thought was the most beautiful woman in the world and an unknown ruffian who had interrupted his private business.  
  
"Such a vision of loveliness can only be within my company. You have defeated me in honorable combat and now I will allow you to go out with me." He said to Akane.  
  
"Touch her and I swear you'll receive more than a blow to the head." Ranma hissed at him.  
  
"Who are you to be so familiar with Nabiki Tendo and my beautiful vision of loveliness?" Kuno demanded to know.  
  
"The name's…" Ranma tried to tell him.  
  
"Ah but it is customary for one to give one's own name first. Then mine I shall give! I am the rising star of the high school kendo world Junior Group E Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno. But you may call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." Kuno declared.  
  
"If that's the way you want it. I am Ranma Saotome the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. And you Kuno are threatening the honor of the Tendo family." Ranma replied.  
  
Kuno gave out a little snort before giving his response to Ranma's remark.  
  
"Who are you to know anything about the Tendo family?" Kuno demanded to know.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo is my family. Her sister Akane over there is my wife." Ranma told him, "I find out you've tried to go after either one of them and I'll have your perverted head."  
  
With that Ranma gave Kuno a swift blow to the head knocking him down to the ground once again. The pigtailed martial artist then walked off to the school building with Akane and Nabiki.  
  
"Let that be your first warning Kuno." Ranma yelled over his shoulder.  
  
********  
  
Everyone in Nabiki's class was talking about what happened between her and Kuno. All the girls wanted to know who the real cute guy was that punched out Kuno. The boys in the class thought the guy was crazy to go up against Kuno. And some of Nabiki's closest friends wanted to know where her little sister had been for the past ten years. The low murmurs in the classroom soon died down when Kuno walked into the classroom and stopped right in front of Nabiki. Everyone in the class turned their attention to the pair to see what would happen next.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo I am giving up my claim on you. You are now a free woman." Kuno announced, "And now with that out of the way I wish to use your services. I wish to know everything this is to know about the fiery spirit that is you sister Akane. She is now the one worthy of my attention."  
  
With that he placed five hundred yen on Nabiki's desk.  
  
"Kuno you seem to forget she's married to Ranma. And even though she hasn't taken his name they have been married for over a year now. Although it was some village ceremony during their time in China so I don't know how legal it is yet." Nabiki replied.  
  
Kuno hearing only what he wanted to hear believed Ranma and Akane were engaged in premarital relations and that Ranma was forcing her to commit those acts.  
  
"I shall never let that fiend Saotome to take advantage of my fiery spirit. I swear on this day that Akane Tendo will be mine." Kuno declared.  
  
Nabiki gave Kuno a slight glare as he made his statement. I'd love to see you try, she thought.  
  
********  
  
Akane and Ranma stood before the class nervous at being in front of a new group of people. The teacher had wanted the pair to stand up before the class and introduce themselves to their new classmates. Ranma's mind was still focused on what Kuno had done before class. The pigtailed martial artist knew he was going to have to deal with the bokken wielding psychopath before things really got out of hand. Akane on the other hand just stood before the class with a forced smile on her face. She was quite worried about her sister and what Kuno had been doing to her.  
  
"Class I'd like to introduce to you two new students to our classroom. This Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. The pair has just returned from a trip to China. So let's give a big Nihao welcome to Ranma and Akane. Why don't you tell the class about yourselves." The teacher said.  
  
Ranma decided to go first and wasn't really up to it.  
  
"The name's Ranma Saotome heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. There's not much to say about me other than the fact that I study martial arts." Ranma said sounding a bit bored.  
  
When Ranma had finished Akane let out a sigh and took her turn.  
  
"My name is Akane Tendo and I too study martial arts. If you're wondering yes Nabiki Tendo is my sister. And that's pretty much it." Akane said with the same tone of voice as Ranma.  
  
"Thank you Akane, Ranma. There are a couple of empty desks in the back of the room. You two can sit there." The teacher said.  
  
With that the pair sat down in the seats the teacher had pointed out. It wasn't long afterward that the teacher addressed the pair once more.  
  
"Now then you two I do realize it is your first day but that doesn't excuse you from being late to class which you were. So I want the two of you to stand out in the hall with the buckets." The teacher said.  
  
"Yes sensei." They replied at the same time.  
  
The pair got out of their desks and made their way into the hall to hold buckets. It wasn't the best thing the world but they would gladly accept the punishment because of the reason they were late to class. And with a sigh of boredom Ranma and Akane began their time out in the hall.  
  
********  
  
Things were going well in Nabiki's class. That is until Nabiki passed a note over to Kuno. Kuno opened the carefully folded note and read what it said. Your five hundred yen has entitled you to this piece of information. Not only does Akane sleep with Ranma every night she also bathes with Ranma. Who knows what goes on in the furo when those two are there? You want more it'll cost you. Pleasure doing business with you Kuno-baby. Nabiki.  
  
Kuno read the note over and over again several times his face getting redder and redder with anger each time he read it. Nabiki's little part about Ranma and Akane in the bath together combined with Kuno believing Ranma had befouled Akane's honor through premarital relations and an illegal marriage had him imagining Ranma forcing himself on Akane while they were in the furo with Akane begging for mercy. After reading the note for the seventh time Kuno couldn't take it any longer and shot out of his chair and yelled at the top of his lungs interrupting the teacher.  
  
"I cannot idly stand by and let that letch Saotome ruin the good name of my fiery spirit Akane Tendo!" Kuno yelled out.  
  
The teacher was so mad at what Kuno had done that he was literally boiling under the collar. As soon as Kuno finished yelling the teacher did some yelling of his own.  
  
"Kuno out in the hall right now! And don't forget the buckets!" he yelled as he pointed to the classroom door.  
  
With that the Blue Thunder marched out of the room picking up the two filled buckets along the way. And as he did so he mumbled things he'd like to do to one Ranma Saotome.  
  
********  
  
"You know we're going to have to talk to Nabiki about this Kuno character." Ranma said to Akane starting up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah that guy is a major creep." Akane replied.  
  
It was then that said major creep Kuno made himself known by yelling down the hallway as he came walking up to the pair.  
  
"Oh look it's the creep now." Akane said dryly.  
  
"Ranma Saotome I will not allow this to go on any further!" Kuno yelled at him.  
  
"And what might that be?" Ranma asked Kuno with an angry glare.  
  
"You're treatment of Akane Tendo you letch." Kuno shot back.  
  
"I was under the impression that it was okay to do those things with my wife you perverted pig."  
  
"You were sadly mistaken if you thought she was your wife."  
  
"And I told you to keep away from her!"  
  
"Listen Saotome I will expose you for the letch that you are and then Akane Tendo will be mine!"  
  
Upon hearing Kuno spout adulterous talk Ranma dropped his buckets and whacked the kendoist upside the head.  
  
"That's two!" Ranma yelled as he clenched his fists together.  
  
"So it's a fight you want Saotome." Kuno shot back.  
  
"You and me right now! Or are you chicken?" Ranma challenged as he climbed to the window.  
  
"You're on Saotome." Kuno replied accepting the challenge following him to the window.  
  
With that Ranma leapt out of the window forgetting that he was on the third floor of the school. A moment later Kuno followed Ranma out the window. It was at that point that Akane and a good portion of the classes on the third floor stuck their heads out the windows. Looking down they saw that Ranma and Kuno were going to fall into the school pool. Fortunately Ranma would fall in first but unfortunately the water from the pool would activate his curse. Although Ranma was used to the curse by now no one at school knew about it yet. He didn't want to have to face that possibility.  
  
"Ranma the pool!" Akane yelled to get his attention and inform him of his destination.  
  
"Oh no." Ranma groaned when he realized where he was going to end up and who would be joining him moments later.  
  
Seconds later Ranma Saotome cut through the surface of the pool and changed into a girl for the second time that day. Ranma knew he had to get out of the pool as fast as he could before Kuno saw him. But it was too late for the martial artist when he felt Kuno's arms around his feminine waist.  
  
********  
  
I'm good and bad at the same time. Good because this is my third episode in three days and bad because I left you with a cliffhanger. A very big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the story especially Vixen. That was the first time a review actually made me laugh so much I cried. But Vixen's review had me thinking about how to handle the Kuno issue. As you can see I've made him a real jerk. Oh and I'll need your input on how I should handle the Ryouga situation. You know the initial curse.  
  
Okay now about the way Kuno acted in this episode. With no Akane around Kuno had to put somebody up on that pedestal and that person just happened to be Nabiki. Now we know Nabiki has sort of an I think you're a pervert attitude towards Ranma but she can learn to live with him eventually. The rules Nabiki had set up stem from her problems with Kuno. As I said in the episode and we all know from countless other fan works, the manga, and the anime Nabiki's hush-hush business dealings at school along with her photography are the only moneymakers for the dojo. Kuno threatened to take away her source of income thus scaring the socks off her. Take into account the way Kuno did what he did and you can see why Ranma acted they way he did. Family honor is very important to Ranma. And he doesn't like to see it threatened the way Kuno did.  
  
Now I bet you're all wondering if Kuno will be obsessed with his pigtailed girl? In one word yes. As Vixen put it Kuno ignores their love and any legal claim for his delusions. And yes Vixen they are husband and wife both in and out of cursed form. They sleep in the same bed together so they'd better be. Oh and I have a reason for Genma being a twit. He yanks them away from the Amazon village for a reason he's not willing to mention just about the time the Musk (the neighboring warrior tribe) are about to make good on their threats to the Amazons. And with Shampoo a mother of course Akane and Ranma are going to worry for the safety of their friend's child. Also with Akane not smacking Ranma every chance she gets she needs someone to hit on the head and Genma fits that void nicely. Hence the intentionally boiling kettles of water in the morning. Besides, in my opinion an Akane who can work her way around a kitchen and do martial arts is a deadly combination especially if she learned to cook from Cologne.  
  
So what's going to happen next? Well Ranma and Kuno are in the middle of their fight. And it looks like Kuno is going to have another obsession when the female Ranma beats him. Like I said he has no legal rights to his delusions. Say hello to your pigtailed goddess Kuno. The weather forecast for the next episode is increasing clouds and a ninety percent chance of rain. It's challenges, love, money, and red heads galore in The Journey episode three: Kuno's Goddesses. 


	4. Kuno's Goddess

Akane had watched as Ranma leapt out the window followed closely behind by Kuno. She realized that in his anger and hatred for the kendoist Ranma had forgotten their classroom was on the third floor of the building. Quickly looking out the window Akane saw that Ranma had a chance to make it out of this alive. Below the window in the schoolyard was the large school pool. Getting his attention Akane let Ranma know what was below him.  
  
Akane knew her message had gotten through to Ranma when she saw him turn his body from a feet first position in to a perfect dive. Ranma's body had cut through the water with the precision of an experienced cliff diver. Moments later Ranma was followed by Kuno who had tucked his body into a perfect cannonball position causing a large splash when he broke the water's surface. After the splash had ended Akane looked down to the water below and couldn't see Ranma or Kuno. Akane feared what Kuno would do to him if he saw Ranma's cursed form.  
  
Ranma, like Akane, wondered what Kuno would do if he caught sight of his cursed form when he first saw the pool. The pigtailed martial artist may have been comfortable with his curse but he wasn't ready for any more people to find out about it. The Amazons, their families, and Dr. Tofu knowing about it were more than enough for Ranma. He didn't want a pervert like Kuno knowing about it.  
  
Ranma's fear that Kuno might find out about his curse hit him heard when he felt the kendoist wrap his arms around his feminine mid section. Running on pure instinct Ranma elbowed Kuno in the gut causing the kendoist to let go and double over in pain. Ranma then used the brief moment of freedom he had to get out of the pool. Breaking the surface of the water Ranma could hear the voices of the students watching from the windows above the pool.  
  
"Is that Saotome?" one student wondered.  
  
"His body shrunk." Another said.  
  
"Must be him he and Kuno went into the pool and Kuno hasn't come up yet." A third one pointed out to the others.  
  
Ranma got out of the pool and made his way over to a tree not too far away. Climbing into the branches Ranma hoped Kuno would give up and return to the building. But that wasn't going to happen. Kuno climbed out of the pool and began searching the yard calling out for him.  
  
"My water born goddess where have you gone?" Kuno wanted to know.  
  
Okay this guy has completely insane, Ranma thought as he watched Kuno.  
  
As Kuno continued to search the schoolyard for his water born goddess Ranma caught the sight of two familiar figures heading his way. The familiar forms of the Tendo sisters came running up to the tree. In one of Nabiki's hands Ranma saw a kettle as Akane led her to the tree with the other hand. It was obvious Nabiki didn't want to be there from the expression on her face.  
  
"Nabiki he did stop Kuno from doing anything that could hurt you. You at least owe him this." He could hear Akane say to Nabiki.  
  
"That pervert broke my rules Akane." He heard Nabiki reply.  
  
Ranma continued to watch the Tendo sisters not paying attention to the kettle being thrown into the tree. The kettle hit Ranma on the head bringing him back to his senses. Ranma caught the kettle before it could spill a single drop of the hot water and lost his balance. Ranma began to topple out of the tree and stopped himself from falling out completely by grasping the branch with his legs ending up upside-down and face to face with Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
"Ah my beautiful water born goddess. We finally meet face to face. I can see that your beauty equals that of my fiery spirit Akane Tendo." Kuno said, "I will allow you the honor of dating with me."  
  
Disgusted by Kuno's actions Ranma swung the kettle in his hands and connected with Kuno's head knocking him to the ground once again.  
  
"Sick pervert." Ranma commented.  
  
Ranma looked down at the sprawled out form of the kendo team captain with a satisfied grin on his face. Score one for the women, Ranma thought triumphantly. But the brief moment of triumph was soon shot down as the clouds in the sky began to open up. The gentle rain was enough to activate Akane's curse. As the rain picked up pace Akane helped Ranma out of the tree while at the same time Kuno began to stir and wake up.  
  
"Who are you to touch my water born goddess?" Kuno demanded when he saw the male Akane.  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out creep." Akane replied.  
  
"Stand aside vile cur."  
  
Kuno pushed Akane out of the way and walked over to Ranma standing inches from his face. The kendoist was so enamored by Ranma's ample feminine looks that he had to have her. Pulling out his wooden boken Kuno pointed the tip of the practice katana right at Ranma's chest.  
  
"I challenge you to a dual and if you defeat me you will be given the honor of dating me." Kuno said going off into his own little dream world.  
  
"You're on." Ranma replied wanting to silence the kendoist as he took a ready stance.  
  
Kuno made the first move slashing at Ranma with his boken. Ranma evaded the attack by jumping high into the air. On the way down Ranma sent a swift kick to Kuno's head.  
  
"Such grace and power, I must have her. But I also must have Akane Tendo as well. I will have them both." Kuno declared as he slowly toppled over to the ground.  
  
As Kuno fell to the ground Ranma swiftly disarmed the kendoist.  
  
"You think I'm good. Ranma Saotome is even better." Ranma shot back with a glare as he gave the boken a quick twirl.  
  
With that Ranma tossed the boken onto the ground and turned to Akane and Nabiki.  
  
"Come on you two let's go." Ranma said as he began walking towards the dojo.  
  
"Fine by me." Akane replied as she joined him.  
  
"Wait what about school?" Nabiki demanded to know.  
  
"I will have you both my fiery spirit and water born goddess." Kuno said to Ranma and Akane's retreating forms.  
  
********  
  
The Journey  
  
Episode Four: Kuno's Goddess  
  
********  
  
The next day before class as Nabiki was catching up on her reading Kuno came walking into the classroom and made his way over to the middle Tendo daughter. Kuno had seen Nabiki with both his fiery spirit and his water born goddess that he wondered how well she knew them. He needed a way to get a message to them. Kuno desperately needed to see them again.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo, tell me you know my water born goddess." Kuno demanded to know.  
  
"If you mean the girl with red hair and pigtail in the Chinese clothes then yes I know her." Nabiki replied not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"And she is close to your sister the fiery spirit Akane Tendo?" Kuno wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah you could say that." Nabiki said not really paying attention to him.  
  
Upon hearing Nabiki say his fiery spirit and water born goddess were close and Nabiki knew how to contact them Kuno went over to his desk. With pen and paper he composed a note to them asking to see them one more time. Kuno had big plans for the next time he saw them. When he had finished composing the note Kuno carefully folded the note and then wrote who the note should be delivered to on the front. With that he then returned to Nabiki's desk.  
  
"You will make certain they receive this Nabiki Tendo." Kuno said as he handed her the note.  
  
"Five hundred yen delivery charge Kuno-baby." Nabiki replied without missing a beat or looking up from the magazine.  
  
"Fine." Kuno hissed as he put five hundred yen on the desk.  
  
This is too easy, Nabiki thought.  
  
Later that day after school was over with and everyone had returned home to the dojo Nabiki found Ranma and Akane sitting on the back porch. The pair was attempting to do the homework they were assigned for the day with little success. Nabiki walked up to them and placed the note from Kuno under Ranma's nose getting his attention.  
  
"What's this?" he asked as he took the note.  
  
"I have no idea. All he told me was to deliver that to his water born goddess and his fiery spirit." Nabiki replied, "I don't think he believes you two are the same as your cursed sides."  
  
Ranma opened the note and took a look at what it said.  
  
"On Sunday in the tenth hour meet me in the second field of Furinkan High School." Ranma read.  
  
"Sounds like a duel." Akane commented as she looked over Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"Kuno just hates to loose." Nabiki told them.  
  
********  
  
Sunday rolled around and Ranma and Akane prepared for their duel with Kuno. And at the appointed time they arrived at the second field at Furinkan. Both were dressed in their Chinese clothes. Akane had on a short yellow dress with white buttons and Ranma had on a matching blue outfit with short sleeves. They both had on a pair of bracers on their wrists and a hard look on their faces. After a few moments of waiting Kuno arrived unarmed.  
  
"So you both came my fiery spirit and water born goddess!" Kuno said.  
  
"You don't learn do you?" Akane asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Well where's your sword?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"I don't need it for what I'm about to do." Kuno replied very confident.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at Kuno as if he had gone off the deep end.  
  
"Pretty confident are we?" Ranma asked the kendoist.  
  
"Confident enough to give the two of you these!" Kuno announced as he tossed two bouquets of perfect red roses.  
  
The pair of cursed martial artists caught the bouquets and stared at them wondering what was going on. They were brought out of their trance when they heard Kuno call over his shoulder as he left.  
  
"I love you both." Kuno announced.  
  
Ranma and Akane stood there not believing what was going on. Kuno was living in a demented dream world if he believed he could break up the happily married couple.  
  
********  
  
That night as Ranma lay in his bed holding Akane close to him he had a dream. It was a very strange dream caused by Kuno's confession of love for Ranma's female side. It started out innocently enough with Ranma soaking in a natural hot spring.  
  
"Man this feels good." Ranma commented as he sunk lower into the water.  
  
All of a sudden the water began to toss and churn as something slowly broke through the surface. In no time Ranma was face to face with a giant Kuno.  
  
"Ranma." Kuno said in a detached voice.  
  
"Kuno? What are you doing here?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
The oversized Kuno didn't seem to listen to Ranma as he kept on speaking.  
  
"I love you Ranma." The kendoist declared.  
  
"First off I'm married. And second I'll have you know I'm a b…" Ranma tried to argue.  
  
Ranma stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the water temperature drop and the familiar tingle hit his body signaling his change.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" Ranma demanded to know.  
  
"Ranma go out with me." Kuno demanded.  
  
"Wait a minute you pervert I'm a married man. Well I'm not a man right now but I am married." Ranma tried to tell the oversized Kuno.  
  
Kuno then went to reach into the water as Ranma tried to swim away. But it was no use for the forty-foot kendoist soon had the pigtailed martial artist in his grasp.  
  
"Ranma I love you." Kuno declared once more.  
  
It was at that point Ranma let out a scream and bolted straight up in the bed brining Akane with him. The sudden jerk woke up his wife who turned to him with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Ranma what's wrong?" Akane asked him still half asleep.  
  
"It was only a dream. It was only a dream." Akane could hear Ranma tell himself over and over.  
  
"A dream?" Akane wondered a bit more awake this time.  
  
"More like a nightmare." Ranma replied sounding scared.  
  
"Tell me about it." Akane said as she held Ranma close to her.  
  
For the next ten minutes Ranma told Akane every bit of the dream he could remember. Akane listened intently giving him reassuring pats on the head to let him know everything would be all right. And when Ranma had finished recounting his dream Akane looked him in the eyes.  
  
"That was some dream to make you scream like that. But that's all it was a dream. Now why don't we try and get back to sleep." Akane said lovingly.  
  
********  
  
School the next day had Ranma wanting to maim Kuno for trying to not only come on to him but Akane as well. If he was a pervert before then this put him in the category of adulterer. Ranma was determined to put an end to this once and for all before it got too far out of hand.  
  
Walking onto the school grounds Ranma didn't even wait for Kuno to make his entrance to seek out the perverted kendoist.  
  
"Kuno! Show yourself!" Ranma yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The crowd that had gathered to see what Ranma and Kuno would do before school parted like the Red Sea in order to allow Kuno passage. The captain of the kendo team came walking up to Ranma with his sword at the ready.  
  
"What is it lecherous Saotome?" Kuno demanded to know.  
  
"You've gone too far Kuno. I heard what you did yesterday. You tried to seduce a married woman. You tried to seduce my wife Kuno! I thought you were a pervert before but this takes the cake." Ranma hissed at the kendoist.  
  
"I will never recognize your marriage to Akane Tendo you letch!" Kuno shot back.  
  
With that Kuno rushed Ranma with his boken firmly planted in his hands and tried to take a swing at the cursed martial artist. Ranma decided to end the match by jumping into the air and planting a well-placed foot to Kuno's head. The captain of the kendo team was soon kissing the ground.  
  
"That's three Kuno." Ranma said as he headed for the school building with Akane in tow.  
  
********  
  
Kuno had once again sought out Nabiki Tendo before class began. This time Nabiki was drinking a carton of milk not really caring what went on around her. Kuno walked over to Nabiki's desk and dropped two little stuffed pandas with bows around their necks on her desk. Looking down at the pandas Nabiki wondered what it was all about.  
  
"What's this?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"A present." Kuno replied with his back turned on her.  
  
"Not my style." Nabiki stated sounding disinterested.  
  
"Did I say it was for you Nabiki Tendo." Kuno said as he turned to come face to face with her, "That is for my water born goddess and fiery spirit."  
  
Nabiki tried hard not to laugh at the situation. Kuno was playing the part of the lovesick idiot perfectly. He would do anything if it dealt with his water born goddess or his fiery spirit. Whipping out a set of photographs Nabiki went in for the kill.  
  
"Set of five for three thousand yen." Nabiki said as she laid them out like a deck of cards.  
  
The pictures that lay before Kuno were candid photos of Ranma in his cursed form. One was taken while Kasumi was watering the flowers in the garden and she had accidentally squirted Ranma with the hose. Another was taken just after Ranma's father had thrown him into the koi pond and the pigtailed martial artist was taking off his wet shirt. The look on her own father's face in the background was the icing on the cake. Others were taken while Ranma was trying to keep cool.  
  
"So beautiful." Kuno whispered hungrily.  
  
"You know you really are something going after two married women at once." Nabiki commented as she watched Kuno drool over the photos.  
  
"Akane is a goddess of fire and she is a goddess of water." Kuno continued.  
  
"It's your funeral." Nabiki said whipping out five more photos.  
  
Nabiki placed the photos on the table in the same fashion as the prior ones.  
  
"Set of five for three thousand yen." Nabiki told him in her business like tone.  
  
Kuno looked down at the photos and saw they were of Akane running through her katas. Each photo depicted the complicated katas of the anything goes style as though they were a beautiful dance.  
  
"So beautiful yet so fierce." Kuno whispered in the same hungry tone.  
  
After looking over all ten photos Kuno reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet taking out six thousand yen and placing it on the desk in front of Nabiki.  
  
"Sold." He said as he slammed the money down.  
  
"You really are something Kuno." Nabiki commented again as she counted the money.  
  
********  
  
Ranma and Akane spent their study period trying to do just that. The young couple was finding it hard to focus with the Kuno situation hanging over their heads. As they continued to stare down at their books the door to the classroom slid open and Nabiki poked her head into the room.  
  
"Ranma!" Nabiki called out, "Kuno wants to see you."  
  
Everyone turned their heads wondering what the Ice Queen wanted with the new guy.  
  
"What does that creep want now?" Akane quietly wondered from her seat.  
  
Ranma followed Nabiki out the classroom door and down the hall to the outside stairway. Opening the door Nabiki gestured for Ranma to wait on the landing for Kuno. Leaning back against the wall Ranma waited for Kuno to arrive when he saw two small black and white burs head his way. Catching the blurs Ranma looked down to see two identical stuffed pandas.  
  
"Tell me why I must give those to you." Kuno demanded.  
  
"Come again?" Ranma questioned him quite confused.  
  
"Tell me why. Quoth Nabiki Tendo 'If you wish to give these pandas to my sister and your water born goddess then you must give them to Ranma Saotome.' How do you know my water born goddess?" Kuno demanded to know getting in Ranma's face.  
  
Ranma backed off and took a deep breath before answering Kuno.  
  
"Forget about them Kuno. I don't want you near my wife and if you think you'll see the red head again you're sorely mistaken. If I have my way you'll never see her again." Ranma said as he walked away from the stairway.  
  
Ranma rounded the corner of the building not entirely paying attention to his surroundings and soon he found himself at the wrong place at the wrong time as a wall of water was dumped on his head. With a frustrated growl Ranma ducked behind a nearby bush. And from behind said bush he could hear Kuno yelling something.  
  
"What do you mean never see her again!" Kuno demanded rather loudly.  
  
"Show yourself Saotome!" Kuno yelled as he began slashing at nearby trees and bushes.  
  
Ranma tried to make his escape and get some hot water but failed miserably. As he tried to sneak out of the bush Ranma tripped and fell flat on his face right in front of Kuno.  
  
"My water born goddess oh how I have missed y…" Kuno said when he saw Ranma.  
  
"Back off pervert." Ranma replied as he gave Kuno a right to the face.  
  
Kuno then grabbed Ranma in his arms and pulled him close to him.  
  
"I shall never let you go." Kuno declared.  
  
It was then while in Kuno's arms that Ranma got splashed with water again. Only this time the water was boiling hot.  
  
"Yeeeooouuch!" Ranma cried out.  
  
"Oh sorry Ranma I didn't realize it was too hot." Nabiki said trying to look innocent.  
  
When the name Nabiki spoke sank in Kuno's face got a real funny look to it.  
  
"Ranma?" Kuno said in disbelief.  
  
"Okay honey time to let go!" Ranma replied as he planted a foot in Kuno's face.  
  
With that Ranma turned and walked away from fight.  
  
"Don't you get it now you pervert." Ranma said over his shoulder.  
  
Whether it was because he had a dense head or because he was delusional Kuno just didn't get the connection between Ranma and his water born goddess.  
  
"Stand fast Saotome!" Kuno ordered him.  
  
Ranma tried to get away before Kuno noticed him. But that was to no avail. Kuno noticed the pigtailed martial artist over near Nabiki.  
  
"Where have you hidden my goddess! I shall not be fooled by you!" Kuno yelled at him.  
  
"Listen… Kuno…" Ranma tried to explain.  
  
"Hmm he just doesn't seem to get it unless someone spells it out for him." Nabiki mused.  
  
With that Nabiki went over to Kuno and pulled him aside.  
  
"Listen Kuno see that girl back there her body, her soul are all his. It's the same with Akane and the brown haired boy from the day you met her. You do know what I mean do you?" Nabiki explained.  
  
All at once the words Nabiki had said to Kuno began to sink in. And when they hit his brain they were completely misinterpreted. Kuno erupted in a volcano of anger.  
  
"Her soul and her body." Kuno repeated slowly.  
  
Ever vigilant and ever delusional Kuno believed it was his right to save his goddess and Akane.  
  
"You vile cur!" Kuno yelled as he tried to slash Ranma with his boken.  
  
Once again Ranma leapt out of the way and landed in a nearby tree.  
  
"You just don't get it do you pervert." Ranma commented.  
  
"Silence you foul wretch!" Kuno yelled, "I can see it all now you and your vile partner taking advantage of Akane Tendo and the water born goddess. Enslaving them to do your bidding."  
  
"Hey you have it all wrong you pervert!" Ranma yelled back.  
  
"I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall free Akane Tendo and the water born goddess! I shall smite thee down with my mighty sword!" Kuno announced as he took more swings at Ranma.  
  
It was at that point that Akane made her way to the area where Ranma and Kuno were going at it. Hiding behind one of the concrete fence posts Akane wondered what the argument was about this time.  
  
"So then if you loose this fight you'll forget about them." Ranma said as he grabbed the boken.  
  
Kuno was pushed back by Ranma spilling the photos he had purchased from Nabiki. Ranma landed on the ground and picked up the pictures looking at them. Right on top of the pile was the photo of a Ranma without his shirt on. Ranma then thumbed through all the photos and saw pictures of both him and Akane. Furious with Kuno Ranma wondered where he had gotten them.  
  
"Where did you get these you pervert!" Ranma demanded, "Answer me!"  
  
"You fiend! Even in the midst of battle you think lecherous thoughts." Kuno shot back, "You do not take me seriously!"  
  
Kuno gave another strike with his boken forcing Ranma into a backwards summersault. Ranma rolled backwards and stopped right at her feet. Akane just looked down at her husband.  
  
"What's going on here Ranma?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Can't talk right now I have a pervert to stop." Ranma said just before he leapt back to his feet.  
  
Ranma then leapt into the air performing a double flip landing at Kuno's feet. The kendoist decided to end their match.  
  
"This ends now vile cur!" Kuno declared.  
  
With that Kuno pulled back his sword and began to strike Ranma over and over again. The blade of the wooden sword moved so fast it could barely be seen. As Kuno continued his assault with the blade the concrete post began to crack and shattered into what seemed like a million tiny pieces. Nabiki and Akane were stunned by what they had seen.  
  
"Whoa he did that with just the air pressure." Nabiki said quite amazed at what she saw.  
  
"Out of the way Akane!" Ranma yelled over his shoulder when he saw she was vulnerable.  
  
Akane saw Kuno going for another strike and warned Ranma.  
  
"Ranma eyes front!" she yelled.  
  
Ranma quickly turned his attention back to the fight at hand. Using the speed techniques he learned from Ku Lon Ranma's foot struck Kuno on the chest and head. When it was all over with Kuno fell to the ground with Ranma in a now torn shirt standing over him with a deadly glare on his face.  
  
"How in the world did he do that?" Nabiki wanted to know quite shocked at what she saw.  
  
"Each strike hit a vulnerable spot." Akane explained as she turned Kuno over.  
  
Akane walked over to Ranma to see if he was okay and find out what the fight was all about.  
  
"You okay Ranma?" Akane asked quite concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'll live." Ranma replied with a small smile.  
  
"What was that all about?" Akane wanted to know.  
  
"Kuno was still living in his sick little dream world." Ranma explained as he pulled out the pictures from his pocket.  
  
Akane saw Ranma looking at the pictures and wondered where he had gotten them.  
  
"What are those Ranma?" Akane asked trying to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh this? Just something the pervert had." Ranma told her.  
  
Akane grabbed the photos from Ranma's hands and saw the one on top. It was a picture of her in the middle of one of her workouts at the dojo. All in all Akane saw five photos of her and five of Ranma.  
  
"That creep deserves everything he got." Akane commented, "Wonder where he got these things in the first place?"  
  
Upon hearing her sister's question Nabiki began to nervously back away from the area.  
  
"Uh…I was uh…just making a little money." Nabiki said nervously.  
  
"My own sister! How could you!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Busted." Ranma commented.  
  
********  
  
And that as they say is that. Well another episode comes to a close. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story especially Mwhalek. I've got plenty of suggestions to use in upcoming episodes to consider from him. Who knew I'd get over twenty reviews in one weekend. I'd also like to thank the geniuses that run the Ranma ½ Perfect Edition again. Without those guys we wouldn't have such a great looking thorough site. It is the site I will be using for all my Ranma needs.  
  
Kuno has now arrived on the scene in grand style. And if you thought he had mental problems before this time he's really messed up this time. As you can see Kuno doesn't believe Ranma and Akane's marriage is legal or even valid for that matter. Nabiki did warn him he was dealing with married women. Now Kuno thinks Akane's cursed form is enslaving Akane while just like in the canon world Ranma is enslaving his female side. That boy needs psychiatric treatment. He'll be a pain in their sides for some time to come. Oh and in case you're wondering I pulled the basic story line for this episode right from the manga and changed it to fit the story.  
  
Now on a personal note I just received a picture via e-mail from my neighbor and aunt that my cousin who is my age sent to her from the war. His group has been doing night flying and one of his buddies shot a picture of him flying against the mountains just as the sun is breaking over their peaks. Two words came to mind when I saw the picture oh wow. But enough on that subject it is now twenty-five days and counting until one of my favorite things in the entire world begins the Olympics (yea). These games sort of remind me of the story line in Akira. You know first Olympics after an event that leaves a big hole in a major city. Eerily similar or just a coincidence you decide. Anyhoo, I hope we win a lot of medals because we need it right now. Also, I wouldn't be surprised if an Osmond (sp?) or two is used in the opening ceremonies along with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir seeing as how they are from Utah. I also wouldn't be surprised to see one NFL great Steve Young there too if he can make it seeing as how he is related to Brigham Young the founder of Salt Lake City. But enough of that for now.  
  
So what's up next and who's coming next? Say hello to Ryouga Hibiki. How did Ranma and Akane meet Ryouga and what happened to him in China? Also, why does he have a sudden craving for panda stakes? Find out the answers to these questions and see if Nabiki likes Ranma any better in The Journey episode five: The Hunter's Curse. 


	5. The Hunter's Curse

The small village nestled in the hills near Ryugenzawa was in a blind panic as the large warning bell rang through out the entire valley. Something was coming towards the village, something large something very large. The village had the bell to warn them of any impending danger and today the bell was being rung like crazy. Somewhere off in the distance someone had seen a wild boar.  
  
"It's a wild boar on a rampage!" the village lookout cried out.  
  
The villagers ran here and there trying to get away from the village's open area before the boar tore though the village. And as they made their way to safety one young man remained in the middle of the street. It was obvious to anyone who saw him that the young man was a visitor to the village. He had dark hair and eyes and wore a dark yellow shirt and black pants tied off at the shin and sturdy shoes. Upon his forehead was a yellow bandana with a pattern of random black rectangles. The young man appeared to be an accomplished traveler for he had a very heavy looking pack on his back that had a red bamboo umbrella on top. The young traveler was unaware anything was happening for he had his nose buried in a map.  
  
The wild boar that came into the village was unlike any other boar in the world. Where most boars are the size of a medium sized dog this one was the size of an elephant. Upon entering the village the boar began tearing through the marketplace knocking over carts and breaking fences and poles.  
  
As the boar ran towards the young man the villagers tried to get his attention and warn him of the danger headed his way.  
  
"Hey!" the village lookout called to him.  
  
"You there!" another man yelled trying to get his attention.  
  
"Look out!" the lookout yelled to him.  
  
"Run you dang fool!" a third man yelled at him.  
  
The young man glanced over his shoulder and placed a hand upon the handle of his umbrella. As the boar came closer he pulled out the umbrella making a connection with the boar's nose. The boar was stopped dead in its tracks.  
  
"Oh!" the lookout and the second villager said quite shocked.  
  
"He stopped it! One handed!" the third villager exclaimed.  
  
The young man then began twisting the umbrella and lifted it sending the boar twisting into the air. The boar then came back down landing on its back behind him. The villagers looked on completely at a loss for words.  
  
"Oh wow!" One old man said in shock.  
  
"Just amazing!" An old lady next to him added.  
  
Soon all the villagers had gathered near him to congratulate the young man.  
  
"Do you practice them martial arts?" an old lady wanted to know.  
  
"You been practicing up there in the mountain?" another villager asked him.  
  
The young man looked at the crowd of people and pulled out his map.  
  
"Where is Furinkan High School?" he asked them.  
  
The villagers gathered around the young traveler wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"Furinkan High School?" the old lady wondered.  
  
"Oh ho a map." Another villager pointed out.  
  
"Let me see 'er." The old woman's husband said.  
  
The old man and the villager took a careful look at the map.  
  
"Say ain't this Tokyo?" the villager pointed out.  
  
"Isn't that five hundred miles north of here!" the old man said.  
  
The young man took back the map and turned around quite dejectedly hanging his head.  
  
"I see." He replied, "Forgive the intrusion."  
  
The young man then began walking out of the village.  
  
"Do you figure he's lost?" one of the villagers wondered.  
  
As the young traveler walked out of the village he made a declaration to no one in particular.  
  
"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to meet me! You can hide from our man to man battle no longer!" the young man cried out.  
  
********  
  
The Journey  
  
Episode Five: The Hunter's Curse  
  
********  
  
Our unsuspecting hero currently had problems of his own. The skies over Nerima in Tokyo were pitch black and pouring down a lot of rain. Ranma had been outside and had gotten caught in the rain. And while he was comfortable with his cursed side Ranma still wasn't comfortable enough to wear women's undergarments. The pigtailed martial artist was currently parading around the house in nothing but his boxers and a towel draped around his neck barely covering his ample chest. He thought everything was going to be fine when heard a loud crash and a scream.  
  
Looking in the living room Ranma saw that his father-in-law was currently sprawled out on the floor having fainted after catching a glimpse of what Ranma was not wearing. The scream came from Nabiki who still hadn't gotten over the incident in the furoba the first night he and Akane were in the Tendo dojo. Ranma looked at Nabiki and Soun with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked not really seeing anything wrong with what he was doing.  
  
"Put some clothes on you pervert!" Nabiki yelled at him.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with going around like this." Ranma replied as he twirled around to show off his feminine body.  
  
"Why you little…" Nabiki yelled just before she ran after him.  
  
Whether it was out of fear for his life or he just didn't want to deal with Nabiki Ranma bolted out of the living room and ran up the stairs. Nabiki was hot on his trail yelling at him.  
  
"Ranma get back here you pervert!" she screamed.  
  
Ranma ran down the hall and ducked into his room where he saw Akane sitting on the bed reading a book. The pigtailed martial artist closed the door shut and leaned against it in an attempt to keep Nabiki from coming into the room.  
  
"Ranma is something wrong?" Akane asked him as she looked up from her book.  
  
"Your sister is out to get me." He told her.  
  
It was then they heard the sound of pounding on the door along with Nabiki's yelling.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, open this door you pervert!" Nabiki yelled.  
  
"No way Nabiki!" Ranma yelled back.  
  
With that Ranma locked the door and began searching through their closet for something to wear. After a few minutes of searching through his half of the closet Ranma turned to Akane with a pleading look on his feminine face.  
  
"Akane you gotta let me borrow some of your stuff." Ranma begged.  
  
"Sorry koi' but most of my things are in the wash. I'm wearing my last pair of clean pants." Akane told him with an apologetic look on her face.  
  
Upon realizing what this meant Ranma let out a groan. Even though he was used to being in his female form Ranma was dead set against wearing a dress.  
  
"Oh no. There is no way you're getting me to wear a dress." Ranma protested.  
  
"Ranma it's either that or face an angry Nabiki." Akane reasoned.  
  
With a heavy sigh Ranma finally gave in and let Akane pick out something for him to wear. After a few minutes in the closet Akane came out with one of her more modest dresses. The dress she had chosen was Chinese in style and dark blue with short sleeves and matching knotted buttons in the front. The dress reached the floor and had small slits that ended at the knees. Ranma put on the dress and began tugging at the bodice.  
  
"I think it looks good on you." Akane commented.  
  
"Yeah it's all right but it feels a bit tight on top." Ranma told her.  
  
"Well now you don't have to worry about Nabiki."  
  
"I just don't see what she has against me."  
  
********  
  
A week had come and gone since the traveler appeared in Ryugenzawa. A week spent traveling all over Japan. A week spent not knowing where in the world he was. A week spent getting lost without knowing he was lost. Such was the life of one Ryouga Hibiki.  
  
Ryouga Hibiki had a problem with directions. Tell him something was off to the left and he'd go to the right. If he was told something was north of his current location he would head south. Ryouga could get lost going just about anywhere even to the bathroom. In fact, he had done just that once. Ryouga had tried to go to the bathroom and ended up fifty miles away from his house. How it happened no one knew. Ryouga was smart enough to bring with him everything he would need to survive with him at all times.  
  
And so there was Ryouga Hibiki standing out in the middle of a field map in hand trying to figure out where he was. Looking around the field he saw dairy cattle and a farmer tending to them. Ryouga walked up to the farmer map in hand and asked him the one question he had been asking everyone he met.  
  
"Excuse me but can you tell me where Furinkan High School is?" Ryouga asked showing the farmer the map he had with him.  
  
The farmer took a look at the map and knew right away where Ryouga's final destination was located. With a sigh he gave the lost boy the bad news.  
  
"If it's Tokyo then it's five hundred miles south of here." The farmer told him.  
  
With a heavy heart and a sigh Ryouga began the five hundred mile trek south to Tokyo.  
  
********  
  
Another week had come and gone and by some sheer miracle Ryouga Hibiki found himself standing outside the gates of Furinkan High School though he just didn't know it. School was letting out for the day and Ryouga watched the students as they walked out of the school and prepared for club meetings and team practices. The students noticed the lost boy and began talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Who's that?" one member of the soccer club wondered.  
  
"I don't know." Another member of the same club replied.  
  
As he continued to stand near the gates to the school Ryouga grabbed a student by the student his shirt collar as he walked past.  
  
"You." Ryouga said pulling the student closer to him so they looked each other in the eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" the male student replied nervously.  
  
"Where's Furinkan High School." Ryouga demanded.  
  
The male student looked at Ryouga as though he had lost his mind.  
  
"Say what?" he asked trying to figure out if Ryouga had indeed lost his mind.  
  
Ryouga continued to stare at the student in an attempt to demand to know where the school was. The student then pointed to the sign on one side of the front gate that red Furinkan High School. When Ryouga saw that he had finally reached his destination he got a nervous look of stupidity on his face. Now that he was at his destination he needed to find the reason for coming to Furinkan.  
  
"Where is Ranma Saotome?" Ryouga demanded to know.  
  
"Saotome?" the student replied nervously.  
  
The hero in question was currently running through the schoolyard racing a young woman who was dressed similarly to him. Ranma had a huge smile on his face for the woman he loved was only a few steps behind him. Looking over his shoulder Ranma called out to her.  
  
"Hurry up before she catches us Akane!" Ranma yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe she'd get mad just because we talked to her at lunch." Akane replied.  
  
Said angry individual was currently having a hard time keeping up with the newest couple at Furinkan and she was yelling for them to stop.  
  
"Ranma, Akane you get back here! I'm not finished with you!" Nabiki Tendo demanded.  
  
As Ranma prepared to leap over the fence and evade Nabiki's wrath his danger sense began to go haywire. Ranma knew someone or something was coming for him and looking over his shoulder he could tell Akane had felt the same thing. That's when he heard the cry.  
  
"Ranma prepare to die!" someone yelled.  
  
Looking up from the middle of his leap Ranma saw a young man his own age brandishing a red bamboo umbrella pointed straight at him. Ranma leapt out of the way just as the umbrella connected with the ground creating a huge crater. Everyone who was still in the schoolyard stared in amazement at what they had just witnessed.  
  
"Whoa." One student commented amazed at what took place.  
  
Ranma had deftly landed on his feet in front of Akane and Nabiki in order to protect them from any harm. Akane was surprised to see the young man standing before them.  
  
"You!" Ranma hissed.  
  
"You still haven't changed a bit Saotome. I see you're still running away from things." Ryouga replied with a sneer.  
  
"Someone you two know Ranma?" Nabiki wondered.  
  
Ranma thought about it for a moment before hanging his head in his hand and letting out a groan. Then as if struck by a sudden stroke of genius Ranma began speaking excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! Sure he's…he's…" Ranma said as he pointed to Ryouga.  
  
"Gee he's a real genius." Nabiki commented sarcastically.  
  
"Nabiki!" Akane yelled at her.  
  
"Tell me one thing Ranma. Why did you run out on our fight!" Ryouga demanded.  
  
That was all Ranma and Akane needed to jar their memories of who Ryouga was.  
  
"Ryouga!" they said surprised at seeing him again.  
  
"You were in my class back in junior high!" Ranma added.  
  
"Just who is this guy?" Nabiki asked Akane.  
  
"That's Ryouga Hibiki. We knew him back in junior high." Akane explained.  
  
"Long time no see Ryouga." Ranma said trying to be friendly.  
  
"Answer me Ranma!" Ryouga demanded.  
  
Ranma thought for a moment and remembered the fight Ryouga was referring to.  
  
"Well gee I waited in the appointed place for three days Ryouga." Ranma explained.  
  
"But when I showed up on the fourth day you weren't there." Ryouga said.  
  
"It wasn't Ranma's fault Ryouga." Akane said in his defense, "Besides how someone can get lost walking five hundred yards behind their own home is beyond me."  
  
"Do you two think I was out for a casual stroll for four days?" Ryouga yelled back, "I suffered to meet up with you Ranma!"  
  
Ryouga's statement caused a few whispered comments between the students watching them.  
  
"Bad sense of direction?" one student wondered.  
  
"Very bad sense of direction." Akane told them.  
  
By this point in the argument Ryouga was fuming.  
  
"Breaking a vow between men and running off to China with your father is an act of cowardice!" Ryouga yelled as he reached for his umbrella.  
  
Brandishing the umbrella like a sword Ryouga took a swipe at Ranma who jumped to avoid it.  
  
"So you're saying you want to finish our fight." Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"No this time it's revenge!" Ryouga yelled as he opened the umbrella in one swipe.  
  
With that Ryouga flung the open umbrella into the air like a helicopter. Ranma and Akane dodged the umbrella as it turned around like a boomerang landing safely in Ryouga's hands. The pair stared down Ryouga waiting for his next move.  
  
"I swear Ranma I will destroy your happiness." Ryouga declared.  
  
"Am I happy?" Ranma asked Nabiki.  
  
"Not by a long shot." Nabiki replied  
  
********  
  
Later that evening Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki sat on the back porch of the Tendo home discussing what had happened that day. Nabiki and Akane were discussing how she and Ranma knew Ryouga over a cup of tea while a female Ranma tried to figure out what he did to get Ryouga so mad.  
  
"Well just what happened between Ranma and this Ryouga character?" Nabiki asked Akane.  
  
"I can't remember exactly what it was that started all this." Akane replied.  
  
"Wish I knew." Ranma added.  
  
It was then that Kasumi walked into the room with a hot kettle in one hand and an envelope addressed to Ranma in the other.  
  
"Ranma this came for you." Kasumi said as she handed him the envelope.  
  
"It looks like it's from Ryouga." Akane noticed.  
  
Ranma opened the envelope and saw a letter of challenge inside.  
  
"You must have done something koi'. This is more than your everyday challenge." Akane said as she read over Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"I knew it he's remembering something." Nabiki commented noticing the look of concentration written on Ranma's face.  
  
"Yep I remember it like it was yesterday. Lunchtime at school was always a zoo." Ranma said.  
  
"I remember if you didn't get to the cafeteria within three minutes after the lunch bell rang you missed out on the special of the day. The guys were always worse than the girls." Akane added.  
  
"Anyway I think it had to do with me getting the last piece of curry bread on the first day of the semester. Ryouga wasn't too happy with that." Ranma continued.  
  
"Yeah but you seemed to beat him out on the special of the day every single time. You two always fought over them." Akane reminded Ranma.  
  
"All that just for some bread?" Nabiki wondered.  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi commented.  
  
Akane took a good look at the challenge and noted the date on it.  
  
"Ranma this challenge was supposed to take place yesterday." Akane pointed out.  
  
"You know how Ryouga is. With his sense of direction he's probably asking someone…" Ranma replied showing no worry.  
  
Said lost martial artist was currently in the forested hills asking a man pulling a cart for directions to Tokyo and Furinkan High.  
  
"Then it's this way to Tokyo?" Ryouga asked pointing in the wrong direction.  
  
"No Tokyo is this way young man." The old man said pointing in the proper direction, "Why would you want to go that way?"  
  
********  
  
One week after Ryouga had first appeared at Furinkan High School Ranma stood outside the school waiting for him to show up. In his hands Ranma carried a canvas shopping bag. Ranma stood in the schoolyard with a hard determined look on his face. It was then that Ryouga appeared once more.  
  
"Hey Saotome's having a showdown!" one of the students called out to the others.  
  
Soon all the students in the yard had gathered around the field waiting for the showdown to begin. Nabiki was busy taking bets on who would win the showdown while Akane watched nervously.  
  
"So you finally decided to show up Ranma." Ryouga sneered.  
  
"Listen Ryouga I didn't come here to fight you." Ranma told him.  
  
Ranma reached into his bag and pulled out a small package. With great skill and speed Ranma flung the package at Ryouga. Ryouga using the skill he had caught the package just before it hit him in the face. Looking down at the cellophane wrapped package Ryouga saw it was packaged curry bread.  
  
"What is this all about?" Ryouga demanded to know.  
  
"I thought this might make us even." Ranma told him.  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke?" Ryouga yelled at him.  
  
Ranma gave out a small snort before reaching into the bag and pulling out more small packages and flinging them at Ryouga.  
  
"Fine then here's your stupid chow mein bread, and your lousy melon bread, and your cutlet sandwich, and your meat bread, and your seaweed bread!" Ranma yelled as he flung the packages, "There are you happy now!"  
  
"What is the meaning of all this?" Ryouga demanded as he looked at the breads.  
  
"This is a bread feud after all." Ranma said innocently.  
  
Ryouga couldn't take it any longer and began to get real angry with Ranma.  
  
"You think a bread easting contest is going to avenge my honor!" Ryouga screamed, "Besides all of these are past the sell by date."  
  
"Well you did keep me waiting for a week." Ranma stated getting to the point.  
  
With his pride on the line and his anger past the boiling point Ryouga threw down his pack and pulled out his umbrella. With a sneer on his face Ryouga made his move.  
  
"Enough! It's time for my attack!" Ryouga declared.  
  
Ryouga began advancing Ranma like a fencer with an epee. Ranma backed up before leaping into the air to avoid a low sweep Ryouga attempted with the umbrella. Ryouga soon followed him into the air.  
  
"What is this all about?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"Thanks to you I have seen hell!" Ryouga shot back.  
  
With that Ryouga tossed aside his umbrella and pulled off his bandana only to uncover one under it. Taking the bandana Ryouga flung it around Ranma's wrist before tying the other end to his own wrist. The two martial artists began an elaborate dance blocking and counter blocking each other's moves. Everyone was amazed with the speed and agility the two martial artists displayed. The umbrella Ryouga carried with him also amazed them.  
  
"Man this thing weighs a ton!" one student cried out as he tried to lift it.  
  
Akane looked at the struggling student and began to realize just how strong Ryouga really was.  
  
"Ranma be careful he's stronger than he appears!" she tried to warn him.  
  
Ranma heard what Akane had yelled out to him and tried to get Ryouga to his knees but the lost boy used his legs and free arm to propel them into the air. Ranma countered by flipping over in midair breaking the bandana and landed safely on his outstretched hand. Ryouga was sent flying into the air and landed near Akane who quickly got into a ready position.  
  
Ranma came flying through the air ready to land a foot to the lost boy's midsection when Ryouga defected the attack with his own leg and rolled to the side grabbing his umbrella. He then made another attack with the umbrella this time making a connection causing a large tear in Ranma's shirt. Ranma then countered with a kick to the midsection. The pair of combatants was soon bounding over the fence with the crowd of spectators following them.  
  
Ryouga landed on the outdoor sinks with Ranma not too far behind him. The pigtail martial artist came crashing down on top of Ryouga breaking not only the sinks but also the pipes connected to them. With great speed Ryouga opened his umbrella and deflected the water sending the forceful spray towards Ranma who soon found himself quite female. Ranma landed deftly on his feet to the surprised gaze of Ryouga. The tear the lost boy caused allowed for a perfect view of Ranma's ample female chest.  
  
"What the?" Ryouga stuttered in complete shock.  
  
Ranma looked at Ryouga as though he had lost his mind. The lost boy was stuttering and stammering over what he had seen. Annoyed with what wasn't happening Ranma landed another high kick to Ryouga's head. Ryouga was pushed back and found himself staring down a very angry Ranma.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Ranma demanded.  
  
"Ra…Ra…Ranma?" Ryouga stuttered.  
  
"Yeah who'd you think it was?" Ranma shot back.  
  
"Um Ranma honey your shirt." Akane said trying to be tactful.  
  
Ranma looked down and not only saw he was female but also his greatest assets were in full view.  
  
"Well why aren't you laughing?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"You think that is something to laugh at? You don't know anything." Ryouga replied.  
  
Ryouga decided to end the fight and took off several of his bandanas. The lost boy began flinging them at Ranma and Akane. The pair ran out of the way each going in separate directions. Akane tripped over an exposed tree root turning her ankle in a strange direction. Ranma saw what happened and ran to get her. Seeing an opening Ryouga tossed his umbrella at the young couple. Ranma caught the umbrella and opened it in one swipe using it to deflect the rest of the bandanas as he jumped onto a nearby roof holding onto Akane. She was lucky she had decided to wear a bun that day because one bandana came close to the back of her head.  
  
"Isn't that umbrella very heavy?" one student wondered.  
  
"Um yeah." Another student replied.  
  
Ranma glared at Ryouga from his spot on the roof of the bike shed. It was one thing that his shirt was torn in a pretty revealing spot but it was another thing when the one he loved was hurt. Tossing the umbrella back to the ground Ranma then cradled Akane in his arms and prepared to leave the school grounds. Ryouga saw the aquatransexual martial artist turn his back on him and became livid.  
  
"Ranma Saotome you coward how dare you turn your back on a fight!" Ryouga yelled.  
  
"This fight is over with Ryouga. She's hurt and needs to see the doctor. Our feud can wait." Ranma replied before taking the rooftop route to Dr. Tofu's office.  
  
********  
  
It was fairly quiet in the small office of the neighborhood chiropractor when screaming and yelling broke through the silence announcing the arrival of the young couple.  
  
"Ranma did you have to go so fast!" Akane yelled.  
  
"It was either that or get clobbered by Ryouga. You were hurt so I did what I had to." Ranma told her as he took her into the doctor's office.  
  
"Ranma, Akane what a nice surprise." Dr. Tofu said with a smile when he saw them.  
  
"We need your help doc." Ranma replied setting Akane down on one of the exam beds.  
  
Dr. Tofu took one look at Ranma and knew what sort of help he needed. Ranma was in bad need of some hot water and Dr. Tofu's new assistant was the right one for the job.  
  
"Mr. Saotome could you come here please." Tofu called out.  
  
A few moments later a large panda came bounding into the office holding up a sign.  
  
"You called?" the sign asked.  
  
"Could you get me a kettle of hot water for Ranma here please." Tofu requested.  
  
"Whatever." The other side of the sign said.  
  
With that Genma-panda trudged off to get the kettle of hot water for his son.  
  
"Now then what else can I do for you?" Tofu asked the young couple.  
  
"I think I did something to my ankle." Akane told him.  
  
Dr. Tofu took a look at Akane's ankle and began to gently feel and turn it to assess the amount of pain and damage she had sustained. After a couple of minutes Dr. Tofu went to get a few supplies to properly treat her ankle. While he was gone Genma came plodding back into the room with the kettle handing it to Ranma.  
  
"Thanks pop." Ranma said as he poured the water on his head.  
  
"When did you start working here?" Akane wondered.  
  
"It's my first day." A new sign said.  
  
"It was your sister's idea." The other side said.  
  
Akane thought for a moment to figure out which sister had talked Ranma's father into getting a job with Dr. Tofu. She remembered something about Kasumi being good friends with Tofu.  
  
"Maybe Kasumi mentioned something about Dr. Tofu needing help." Akane mused.  
  
It was a good thing said doctor came into the room after Akane mentioned her sister's name. If she had mentioned it while he was examining her who knows what would have happened.  
  
"Well it seems you have a minor sprain Akane. It's nothing to be too concerned about but I am going to have to bandage your foot after I put on this salve to help the pain. I want you to keep it elevated when you're not using it to reduce swelling understand." Tofu explained as he treated her ankle.  
  
"I will Dr. Tofu." Akane replied with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile the relentless Ryouga is somewhere on Okinawa.  
  
"Just you wait Ranma Saotome. I'll find out where you train and fight you to the death." He said.  
  
********  
  
The rain poured down in the pitch-black night sky above the Tendo Dojo. Rain had been in the forecast for that night and would let up sometime before dawn. For now the rain covered the ground in a blanket of water. For most the lateness of the hour and the pouring rain would deter them from venturing outside but that didn't stop Ryouga Hibiki from finding the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Ryouga shielded himself from the rain with the red bamboo umbrella he always carried with him. The umbrella served the purpose it was designed for on far many more occasions than the other purpose Ryouga had for it. The lost boy didn't want to get wet. He had his reasons why.  
  
"So this is the Tendo Dojo. Today Ranma you meet your end." Ryouga declared.  
  
Said martial artist was currently asleep. His chest was currently being used as a pillow by the woman he loved and his arm was wrapped around her waist. The young couple was unaware of the presence in the room as they slept. Ryouga by some stroke of sheer luck, or the fact that Ranma's name was also on the yellow duck, found the room on the first try.  
  
"Wake up Ranma. It's me Ryouga." The lost boy said trying to wake him up.  
  
Ranma continued to sleep and let out a soft snore that seemed to frustrate Ryouga.  
  
"Ranma fight me!" Ryouga hissed.  
  
Ranma continued to sleep and continued to snore. Frustrated Ryouga raised his fist in an attempt to pound Ranma awake.  
  
"Wake up Ranma!" Ryouga yelled as he brought the fist down.  
  
At the last second Ranma deftly and subconsciously rolled over to his side readjusting Akane before Ryouga's fist hit the pillow. Ryouga pulled up his fist pillow and all and stared down at the sleeping couple. Not understanding how anyone could sleep through all that Ryouga bent down next to Ranma's head and proceeded to yell in his ear.  
  
"Ranma will you wake up damn it!" Ryouga bellowed waking the young couple causing Ranma to scream in Akane's ear.  
  
Half asleep and angry Akane kicked Ranma in the stomach with her good foot sending him hurtling into Ryouga and out the open window. Ranma, also half asleep, fell into the koi pond. Ryouga on the other hand just landed on the rocks that framed the pond.  
  
"Jeez Ryouga it's the middle of the night what are you doing here?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"Fool, revenge knows no time of day!" Ryouga yelled.  
  
"Hey you have nothing to get revenge for!" Ranma shot back.  
  
Ryouga let out a small snort before answering Ranma.  
  
"Let me tell you this before I send you to hell. When you ran out on our fight I followed you all the way to China. I lost your trail after a while but I soon caught up with that father of yours." Ryouga explained to him.  
  
"Don't tell me you found your way to Jusenkyo and now you turn into something when you get wet." Ranma replied.  
  
"The time for words is past!" Ryouga yelled just before he went into a flying kick.  
  
******  
  
Akane sat up in her bed fully awake and very angry. The sounds of Ranma and Ryouga's argument could be heard outside her window. Akane had tried several times to go back to sleep but failed miserably. And as she sat in her bed Akane heard the door to her room open. Turning towards the door Akane saw her sister Kasumi standing in the doorway.  
  
"Akane I think I heard someone sneak into the house." Kasumi said quite worried.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kasumi." Akane tried to tell her.  
  
"But what if it was a burglar?" Kasumi asked.  
  
With a sigh Akane grabbed the crutches Dr. Tofu had given her and hobbled over to Kasumi. Akane had wanted to get back to sleep and maybe just maybe if she stopped the fight it would be possible. Slowly and carefully Akane followed Kasumi down the stairs and out the back door.  
  
"There's a shadow out in the garden and he has a pack of stolen goods on him." Kasumi said.  
  
"Um yeah sure." Akane replied nervously.  
  
Soon she found a large dumbbell thrust into her hands. Looking back at her sister Akane could tell she wanted her to toss it at the supposed burglar. And with a heavy sigh Akane did just that. The dumbbell sailed through the air and connected with the head of the so-called burglar with a loud clang. The burglar dropped the umbrella he was carrying and revealed himself to be Ryouga.  
  
"It's only Ryouga." Akane said hoping she had stopped the fight.  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi commented.  
  
With that the two Tendo sisters went back into the house to try and go back to sleep.  
  
********  
  
Ranma had heard the sickening clang of the dumbbell as it hit Ryouga's head and then fell to the alley below. Ryouga then dropped his umbrella in pain and quickly shielded his face from Ranma. In a blind panic the lost boy ran off into the alley trying to get away from Ranma. But the pigtailed martial artist wasn't about to let Ryouga get away that easily. Ranma followed Ryouga into the alley.  
  
Ranma ran through the alley looking for Ryouga. After a few moments of searching Ranma came upon Ryouga's pack and clothes.  
  
"Hey that's Ryouga's pack. And his clothes are right next to it. So he did fall into one of the springs." Ranma observed.  
  
Ranma then felt a presence nearby and turned around to see a dog standing behind him. Believing the dog to be Ryouga Ranma grabbed it by the collar and picked up the pack and discarded clothes before heading back to the house.  
  
********  
  
Akane hobbled back to her room and was about to get into bed when she felt a presence in the room. Turning around she saw a small black blur come charging right at her. With a scream Akane swatted the blur out of the way and heard it hit wall. Looking to where the blur hit Akane saw a small black pig lying on the floor. Akane hobbled over to the pig and bent down to see if it was all right. The pig took up a defensive position ready to attack if needed.  
  
"Oh you poor thing. I won't hurt you." Akane said as she held out her hand.  
  
The pig scooted over to where Akane was and sniffed her hand. After determining the person attached to the hand was no threat the little pig allowed Akane to pick it up.  
  
"What's this?" Akane wondered when she saw the pig's head, "You have a bump on your head."  
  
Akane held the frightened pig close to her in order to calm it down. The moment she got the pig close to her Akane could feel how wet and cold it was.  
  
"Oh dear you must have been out in the rain. You're soaking wet." She said.  
  
With that Akane grabbed one of her crutches and hobbled off to get a towel and some medicine for the little black piglet.  
  
********  
  
Ranma, still believing the dog was Ryouga, sat in the living room waiting for the kettle on the stove to heat up. The pigtailed martial artist stared at the dog in an attempt to reason with it.  
  
"Listen Ryouga you can't go around attacking people at night. I'm sorry you got cursed but this is my in-laws' house and it just wouldn't be right." Ranma scolded the confused looking dog.  
  
As he continued to stare down the dog Ranma heard the sounds of Akane hobbling down the hall. Turning around Ranma saw his wife holding a little black pig in her free arm.  
  
"Hey where'd the pig come from?" Ranma wondered.  
  
"I don't know. I found him in our room. Somehow he got in through the open window." Akane explained, "I just came down to get him some medicine for this bump he has on his head."  
  
Ranma gave Akane a smile before returning his attention back to the dog. Akane noticed the dog and wondered why the neighbor's dog was in their house.  
  
"Ranma isn't that the neighbor's dog Bess that hangs around the alley?" Akane asked him as she put the medicine on the pig's head.  
  
Ranma took the opportunity to duck into the kitchen and grab the kettle off the stove. Coming back into the living room he quickly poured the water on the dog before Akane noticed anything. Much to his disappointment the dog was who Akane said she was.  
  
"There all better." Akane said cradling the pig to her chest.  
  
Ranma tuned around and saw the pig was actually blushing.  
  
"Hey is that pig blushing?" Ranma wondered as he peeked between its hind legs, "Yep just as I thought that pig's male."  
  
Akane took a look for herself and saw the same tell tale signs.  
  
"You're right he is male." She commented.  
  
"Well now that that's settled I'm going to use the furo." Ranma told her.  
  
"Ranma could you do me a favor and give the little guy a bath too. He's soaked to the bone." Akane asked holding out the pig.  
  
Ranma looked at the pig and thought Akane was crazy to think he'd take a bath with him.  
  
"No way Akane. There is no way I'm going to take a bath with that pig." Ranma said.  
  
"You don't have to go in the furo with him just give him a quick soak when you're finished." Akane reasoned with him.  
  
"Oh all right." Ranma replied with a sigh as he took the pig leaving Akane with Bess.  
  
********  
  
Ranma had taken the pig into the furoba and struggled to get him to stay in one place. Using his foot to hold the pig in place Ranma took off his wet tank and boxers before heading over to the furo with the pig. The pig began to attempt to run off again when he saw the water. Angry at the little black pig Ranma picked him up by the bandana and prepared to dunk him in the water.  
  
"Akane said to give you a bath and that's what I'm going to do." Ranma said as he dunked the pig into the hot water.  
  
The moment the pig hit the water Ranma noticed something wasn't quite right. Pulling the pig out of the water Ranma noticed the pig wasn't a pig but a naked Ryouga. The lost boy looked at Ranma very angry with him for some reason.  
  
"Ryouga you're a pig?" Ranma said a bit confused.  
  
"You are a dead man Ranma!" Ryouga yelled at him.  
  
"So you did go to the cursed springs and fell in." Ranma guessed.  
  
Calming down a bit Ryouga told his tale.  
  
"I followed you to China after you ran out on our fight. For weeks I tried to keep up with you but then something happened and I lost track of you. About three months later I found your father and began following him around in hopes he'd lead me to you. For over a year I followed your idiot father as he wandered aimlessly around China trying to find you. Then one day it happened.  
  
"I had lost track of your father once again but I could tell I was close to him. I was in the mountains when all of a sudden a large oversized panda came racing along the road being followed by a little old man in a Chairman Mao suit. The panda must have not seen me for the next thing I knew I was falling off the road right into one of the springs below. What happened next was a disaster.  
  
"A large hand reached into the pool and pulled me out of the water. Looking up I saw the panda with a hungry look in its eyes. The creature waddled off with me towards a small hut where he preceded to show me off to the same little old man from the road. The man sad something about one of the springs being the spring of the drowned black baby pig and laughed at the thought of me possibly being someone who fell in it. Then he threw me into a boiling pot of water and I changed back. After that I left the hut figuring you had returned home to Japan and decided to look for you there." Ryouga said.  
  
Ryouga became furious at Ranma for what happened in China.  
  
"Everything that happened to me in China is your fault because you ran away from our duel!" Ryouga yelled at Ranma.  
  
It was at that moment the door to the furoba opened and Genma-panda stood in the doorway staring at the two naked teens.  
  
"S-s-sorry about that." A convenient sign said attempting to show he was nervous.  
  
Ryouga took one look at the panda's retreating form and became livid. He was the impression the panda belonged to Ranma and Akane and didn't know he was Ranma's father.  
  
"So that was your panda who knocked me in the water!" Ryouga yelled at Ranma.  
  
The lost boy darted out of the water and jumped Ranma grabbing his pigtail. Ranma knocked Ryouga off his back and ran for the showerhead with the lost boy close behind. And with one swift turn of the knob cold water rained down on Ranma and Ryouga turning the lost boy back into a pig. Seeing his chance Ryouga clamped down on Ranma's bare shoulder causing him to scream.  
  
Ranma had taken all he could and grabbed a nearby wash bucket and chased Ryouga down the hall flinging the bucket at him. The bucket bounced off Ryouga's head and sent him flying right in front of Akane who didn't look too happy at the moment.  
  
"Ranma why are you picking on that poor pig?" she demanded to know.  
  
"That pig bit me!" Ranma replied.  
  
"Well I don't know what you did to him but I won't have you hurting him. Do you want to spend the rest of the night with the smelly panda? Because that's exactly what you'll be doing if you hit him again!" Akane yelled back.  
  
"Jeez sorry Akane." Ranma apologized.  
  
"I'm keeping this piglet so I want you to apologize to him too." Akane told him.  
  
Ranma took Ryouga from Akane and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"Listen I love Akane a lot and for her sake I'm willing to put up with you. But if I see you trying something with her I swear you'll be out in the streets faster than you can say pervert. Now I'm sorry this happened to you but you have to remember this is my in-laws' place." Ranma told him.  
  
********  
  
Yeah Ryouga is here at last! It took me a bit to get things right without messing up the way the characters act towards one another. Once again I'd like to thank everyone who reads and reviews my story. And a great big thanks goes out to MKWhale for the great suggestions and reviews. It's great to know that something I did no preplanning for is turning out real well. This is turning out to be an interesting story and will only become more interesting as time goes on.  
  
So now it looks like Ranma is going to have his hands and his bed full with Ryouga around. Akane is going to be protective of her little pig and Ranma just won't have the heart to tell her he's really Ryouga. This will cause some interesting arguments in the future. As you can see I've decided to not have Akane have to cut her hair. I like the way it makes her look especially when she wears it in a bun with one of her dresses and yes everything she wears is all Chinese styled like Ranma's clothes.  
  
Olympic update it's now three weeks and counting. The torch is in San Fran and the figure skating match-ups are now set with the European championships over with. Everything looks like it's ready to go in Salt Lake City. The only thing they need to do is clear out the university for an early and quite extended Spring Break. And seeing as how I happen to like all the Olympic stuff I'll be keeping you up to date on the US during the games. So let's light the fire within.  
  
Next up for our crew the Black Rose. It's time to meet another member of the Kuno family and looks like she's just like her oniisan delusional. See what happens when Akane takes the place of the gymnastics team and Ranma takes her place. It's Ranma in a leotard in The Journey episode six: Attack of the Black Rose. 


	6. Attack of the Black Rose

The sun shone down on the ward known as Nerima making it the perfect day to forget about work around the house for one day and just be outside. It seemed as though everyone in Nerima was doing just that on the bright sunny Saturday. The streets of Nerima were filled with people going here and there out enjoying what the day had to offer. And among the many pedestrians on the streets of Nerima were two overly cute girls. One had long blue-black hair pulled into a ponytail with a bow and brown eyes dressed in a cute blue blouse and a short brown skirt with suspenders and brown loafers. The other was a red haired girl with a pigtail and blue eyes dressed in an olive green "Chairman Mao" suit complete with the hat that had the red star on the front. Both girls had innocent looks on their faces.  
  
The two girls were currently standing in front of a small cart using what they referred to as the overly cute technique of getting more food for less. They had perfected the technique during a journey home from China and kept it secret from their traveling companion. And a day like this one simply begged for the girls to use the technique once more.  
  
"You're such a pair of sweet little girls. Here have another bun for free." The vendor said as he handed them a bag filled to the brim with sticky buns.  
  
"Thank you very much." The red head replied looking extra cute.  
  
With that the girls took the bag of buns and walked down the street each eating one of the sticky treats with identical smiles on their faces.  
  
"If there's one thing I like about this body Akane it's the free food we get." The red head commented to her companion with a mouth full of her bun.  
  
"I'm just glad this old outfit still fits me Ranma. It makes me look at least two years younger than I really am." Akane replied.  
  
Ranma had intentionally turned himself into a girl that day as a part of his training. Back in the Amazon village Ku Lon had told him that he would have to get used to fighting in his female form and would make him spend entire days working on his martial arts as a female. In fact, it was through the use of one of her shiatsu points that she was able to teach Ranma the chestnut fist. Ku Lon had made it so Ranma wouldn't be able to stand hot water and locked him in his female form. It was only when he had mastered the chestnut fist and had actually been able to grab chestnuts from an open fire that Ku Lon would give him the antidote to the cat fist pressure point. Ranma had spent a week as a woman and began to accept his situation.  
  
The pair continued walking down the streets of Nerima giggling and laughing and acting totally cute and innocent. As they made their way towards the dojo they heard the sounds of someone fighting. And to Ranma's ears the fight sounded one sided something he couldn't stand.  
  
When Ranma and Akane got to the vacant lot where the fight was taking place they saw several people covered in bandages surrounding a girl in a black and white school uniform with a gym bag in her hands. The bandaged individuals had clubs in their hands and were holding them like weapons. The girl only held a simple gymnast's ribbon in her hands.  
  
"Forgive me if I've failed to convey my message." The girl said.  
  
With that the girl pulled out her ribbon and began using it like a whip. In an elegant display of grace and beauty she deflected the clubs tossed at her and then turned her ribbon on the individuals that used them against her. Ranma couldn't stand to see someone beat up on injured individuals.  
  
With a silent nod to Akane the pair of aquatransexual martial artists jumped off the fence they were perched on and confronted the girl. Akane dropped into a ready stance the moment she hit the ground while Ranma just waited for the girl to make her next move. Within mere moments of dipping into the fight the girl sent her ribbon flying towards the bandaged band once more. Ranma caught the ribbon with the reflexes of a cat much to the surprise of the girl.  
  
"Don't ya think that's enough?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"You've already won right?" Akane added.  
  
The girl glared at Ranma quite angry he had interfered with her fight.  
  
"You caught that ribbon as if it were nothing." She commented, "If you'll forgive me you two seem to be no ordinary girls."  
  
"Yeah you could say that." Ranma replied.  
  
With that the girl kicked up two of the fallen clubs and discarded her ribbon all in one move.  
  
"Good because I don't treat girls with ordinary courtesy!" she said as she thrust the first of the two clubs at Ranma and threw the second one at Akane.  
  
Ranma dodged the first club dropping to the ground while Akane caught the second one. Ranma then used a low sweeper knocking the girl off her feet. At the same time Akane tossed the club back at the girl. The girl then righted herself by going into a front walkover kicking the club out of the way just before landing on her feet. Ranma and Akane stood there with glares on their faces waiting for the next move. The girl then tossed a single black rose right into Ranma's waiting hands.  
  
"Well you two are very good." The girl commented, "Remember I'm the Black Rose of St. Herbeke School for Girls. Kodachi the Black Rose. Don't you forget it."  
  
With that Kodachi the Black Rose left the lot bounding over the fence.  
  
********  
  
The Journey  
  
Episode Six: Attack of the Black Rose  
  
********  
  
Ranma and Akane turned to get a good look at the bandaged group all around them. With their faces completely covered and dressed in blue sweat suits it was hard to tell if they were male or female. But what was evident was the fact that they were currently on their knees crying their eyes out.  
  
"How humiliating." One of them sobbed out.  
  
Ranma turned to one of the group and bent down to talk to them.  
  
"What's with all the crying? You're men." Ranma wondered.  
  
It was then that the sobbing group removed the bandages and revealing a group of females.  
  
"That's what you think! We're the Furinkan High Rhythmic Gymnastics team." One of the girls yelled at Ranma.  
  
"Smooth move Ranma." Akane whispered to him.  
  
Embarrassed at what he had said to the girls and not wanting to be recognized Ranma lowered his hat over his eyes. Oh great he thought, they're from my class.  
  
"Why don't we go to my house and you can tell us what's going on." Akane offered.  
  
********  
  
Ranma, Akane, and the members of the gymnastics team sat around their room discussing what had happened to them. The girls looked broken and battered and were crying in heaving sobs. It was hard for both Ranma and Akane to watch them without getting overly emotional themselves. And when the girls realized Akane was Nabiki Tendo's younger sister they remembered she was a very good martial artist who would understand about defending one's honor.  
  
"We've been humiliated Akane." The captain said with a sob.  
  
"Every member of the team has been injured?" Akane wanted to know.  
  
"We were ambushed!" another girl said.  
  
"Now we'll have to withdraw from the match!" a third girl sobbed.  
  
Akane thought about what the girls had said and the condition they were in. She could tell they didn't want to have to forfeit the match and would do anything to make it. With a soft sigh Akane addressed the gymnasts.  
  
"So you want me to fill in for you is that it?" Akane wanted to know.  
  
"Please Akane there's nothing else we can do!" the captain sobbed.  
  
"It's a matter of honor." The second girl added.  
  
The mention of honor was the bait that had Akane hooked. She knew how it felt to have her honor threatened. The challenges the girl in the Amazon village had made threatened to take away her honor and have her kicked out of the only stable home she had in almost ten years.  
  
"This next match is Rhythmic Gymnastic Wrestling!" the captain yelled through her tears.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
The captain pulled out diagram of the sport they practiced and had a couple of her teammates hold it up for Ranma and Akane to see.  
  
"This!" she said pointing to the diagram, "The schools' champions fight with the techniques of rhythmic gymnastics!"  
  
"I'm still not sure I understand all this but I will avenge your honor!" Akane declared.  
  
"Oh thank you Akane!" the girls all said as they gathered around her.  
  
********  
  
That night after dinner Akane and Ranma were in the dojo preparing Akane for the upcoming match against Kodachi. Akane had borrowed some equipment from the team and had everything she would need in the dojo. Laid out on the floor was a pair of clubs, a hoop, a ribbon, and a heavy rubber ball. Ranma sat on the floor inspecting the borrowed equipment wondering if Akane would be able to use all of it properly. Akane dressed in a light blue Chinese style leotard stretched out before she got down to work.  
  
"You know I don't think you should have accepted so fast. At least not until you knew if you could use any of this stuff." Ranma commented.  
  
"Ranma this is matter of honor school honor. These girls take their sport seriously according to what Nabiki said at the dinner table." Akane reminded him.  
  
Akane was about to practice using the ribbon when the door to the dojo opened accompanied by a loud snort. Turning to the door Ranma and Akane saw the little black pig known as Ryouga walk into the dojo with a curious look in his face. Ranma got a dark look on his face and Akane just smiled.  
  
"Well, just where have you been? She's been worried about you P-chan." Akane said as she gave Ryouga a little scratch under the chin.  
  
"P-chan? She?" Ranma wondered.  
  
"P-chan. P for pig and chan for little." Akane explained, "Between school, training, and you I really don't have time to take care of a pet. Besides I thought Kasumi could use some company during the day so I gave him to her. She came up with the name."  
  
"Looks like you got the best of the situation Ryouga." Ranma whispered to the pig.  
  
Akane picked up the clubs and began to twirl them around before tossing them in the air as she performed a flying kick high in the air. As Akane came down the clubs landed a good eight feet in front of her. Ranma sat there blinking a few times before making any comments.  
  
"I don't think that was supposed to happen." Ranma said.  
  
"Let's try the ribbon next." Akane replied picking up the ribbon.  
  
Akane tried to twirl the ribbon but ended up getting it tangled around her neck.  
  
"Now I know that's not supposed to happen." Ranma commented.  
  
"Maybe I'm better at the hoop." Akane said.  
  
With that Akane tossed the hoop into the air and caught it while she leapt into the air. Akane then brought the hoop down and brought it up her legs as she landed on the floor. Instead of going up her legs the hoop got caught between her legs and broke.  
  
"I guess they don't make hoops like they used to." Ranma commented trying to make her feel better about what happened.  
  
"It's no use I'll never get this right." Akane said frustrated.  
  
"You'll get it sooner or later." Ranma reassured her.  
  
Upon seeing Akane struggle with the rhythmic gymnastics equipment Ryouga decided he needed to do something to help her and ran to the house. The lost boy made his way to the furoba and dashed to the furo where Soun Tendo was taking a long soak. Ryouga jumped into the furo and emerged from the water naked as the day he was born. Soun just stared at the young man realizing what his daughter's new pet really was. This is getting too weird, he though as Ryouga left the furoba.  
  
********  
  
Akane sat on the floor of the dojo crying her eyes out in Ranma's arms. She had tried to use the gymnastics equipment properly but ended up getting tangled, breaking the hoop, and over tossing the clubs. Akane felt as though she were letting down not only the rhythmic gymnastics team but the entire school as well. Ranma tried everything he could to make her feel better.  
  
"I'm a klutz and a failure Ranma." Akane sobbed.  
  
"No you're not. You've just never done this before. I'd like to try and help you but I know just as much about this as you do. I'm sorry but I don't know what I can do." Ranma said.  
  
Just then the young couple heard a voice in doorway to the dojo.  
  
"I can help you Akane." Ryouga said.  
  
"Ryouga." Akane replied with a few last tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey what happened to P-chan?" Ranma teased the lost boy.  
  
Ryouga grabbed Ranma by the collar of his shirt and glared at him right in the eyes. Ryouga's cursed form may not have been considered Akane's pet but he didn't want any more people finding out about his curse. So far only Ranma, Genma, and Soun Tendo knew about Ryouga's curse. Ryouga had yet to learn about Akane's curse and when he did maybe he would tell her about his curse. Until then he would keep it a secret from as many people as possible.  
  
"Who is P-chan?" Ryouga asked acting as though he had no clue.  
  
"Yeah who IS P-chan?" Ranma repeated emphasizing the word is.  
  
"Can you really help me Ryouga?" Akane wanted to know.  
  
Ryouga looked over to Akane and gave her a small smile before picking up the ribbon.  
  
"The ribbon." Ryouga said.  
  
The lost boy began twirling the ribbon in perfect spirals connecting with various parts of Ranma's body. The pigtailed martial artist jumped back trying to avoid any more hits. Soon Ranma found himself up against the dojo wall.  
  
"Wow Ryouga that was real good." Akane commented.  
  
"Jeez did ya have be do rough!" Ranma complained.  
  
Ryouga just stood there with a smirk on his face.  
  
********  
  
In the dark of night a cloaked figure made its way down the streets of Nerima. People stopped and stared ad the figure slinked towards its final destination. The figure was headed towards the Tendo Dojo. And when it arrived at its final destination the figure removed the cloak to reveal the lithe muscular figure of Kodachi the Black Rose of St. Herbeke.  
  
Kodachi was dressed in an all black leotard with her trademark black rose in her mouth. In her hands Kodachi had a very large wooden mallet. The demented gymnast had a look of malice and determination on her face. Kodachi studied her final destination, the Tendo Dojo. So they've asked for help, she thought, the Furinkan High gymnasts are a bunch of bad losers.  
  
"Akane Tendo Kodachi the Black Rose will cripple you." She declared.  
  
********  
  
Akane and Ryouga had been at it for hours practicing with each of the disciplines in rhythmic gymnastics. Ranma had watched as they worked with the various equipment making progress as they went. The aquatransexual martial artist was quite surprised at how good Ryouga was with rhythmic gymnastics. He was also proud of the progress Akane had made in one night. She still had a long way to go before the match but she wasn't getting tangled or dropping everything in sight.  
  
"That's enough training for today. You're handling the ribbon very well. I'm quite amazed at the quick progress you're making." Ryouga told her.  
  
"You really think so?" Akane wanted to know.  
  
"I have to agree with him Akane you really are getting better. You need a lot more work but you are getting better." Ranma said.  
  
Akane gave Ryouga a smile before turning her attention to Ranma. The youngest member of the Tendo family smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading off to the house.  
  
"Well, I'm going to use the furo. I'll see you in bed." Akane said as she left.  
  
********  
  
Akane sat in the furo with a sullen look on her face. While it was true that she was improving she felt as though she wouldn't be ready for the upcoming match against Kodachi. The match was a week away and Akane needed a lot of work. Ranma wasn't any better than she was and even though Ryouga had offered to help her she began to wonder if maybe it was a lost cause.  
  
"Even if it is true it's only a week until the match. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to help. But their honor is at stake and I can't let them down." Akane mused as she soaked in the warm water.  
  
With a sigh Akane hugged her legs to her chest and tried to convince herself she was doing the right thing by helping the gymnastics team.  
  
********  
  
Ranma and Ryouga sat outside by the koi pond talking. Although Ranma didn't fully trust Ryouga he was grateful Ryouga had offered to help Akane get ready for the match. Ranma had seen the look on Akane's face when the girls on the team had mentioned their honor being at stake. The incident in Jokesuzoku had Akane vowing no one should have to go through what she did. The constant humiliation and ridicule were so bad Akane didn't want to face something like that ever again and Ranma vowed to make certain she would never have to.  
  
"Look I appreciate what you're doing but that doesn't automatically make up for what you did at school. I'm still going to keep my eye on you." Ranma said.  
  
"I'm doing this as a favor to Akane. I still say you made my life hell Ranma but she had nothing to do with it. Plus her sister has allowed me a place to stay and first cracks at any leftovers. Granted I have to be the little pig but for someone like Kasumi Tendo I don't mind." Ryouga replied.  
  
"Hey I could care less what you do as long as you don't break their hearts." Ranma commented.  
  
"You know I have to commend Akane for her dedication and willingness to defend the gymnastics team. Unlike some people I know who have no sense of honor whatsoever." Ryouga said.  
  
Ranma didn't like it when someone made fun of honor. After seeing what Akane had gone through in China Ranma took honor seriously. He didn't want to see anyone to have to go through what he and Akane went through at Jusenkyo as a form of punishment. And when he tried to defend Akane his own honor was called into question by the Amazon tormenting her.  
  
"Look pig boy don't you ever say I have no sense of what honor is. You have no idea what Akane and I went through in China. I would give my life defending her honor and my own if need be." Ranma said trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
"Don't call me that Saotome!" Ryouga yelled.  
  
With that Ryouga rushed Ranma hoping to land a blow or two to the aquatransexual martial artist. Soon the pair was locked in combat once again.  
  
********  
  
Akane, dressed in a t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms, trudged into her room sore and tired from her workout with Ryouga and flopped down on the bed. She knew by the time Ranma came up to bed she would be fast asleep. Rolling over on the bed Akane stared up at the ceiling and saw something or rather someone clinging to it. There above the bed with a large wooden mallet strapped to her back was Kodachi the Black Rose. Great I didn't need this right now, Akane thought.  
  
Kodachi grabbed her mallet and dropped down from the ceiling ready to strike. Akane avoided being hit and performed a backward flip with a twist and landed in a ready position.  
  
"You!" Akane cried out.  
  
"It looks like we are going to be opponents next week. So let us both do our best and fight in fairness." Kodachi said as she tried to take a swing at Akane.  
  
"You call this fighting in fairness!" Akane yelled while she got in a hit of her own.  
  
Kodachi quickly recovered and held her mallet in both hands staring down Akane. The gymnast was ready to strike Akane at any moment.  
  
"You've been ambushing the team and now you're trying to ambush me!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Ambush, I simply believe in fighting in all fairness before the match." Kodachi replied.  
  
"That's the most ridiculous and dishonorable thing I've ever heard." Akane commented.  
  
With a loud cry Kodachi began swinging the mallet pushing Akane closer and closer towards the open window. Akane reached the window and found herself with nowhere to go except out. Kodachi saw she had Akane backed up against the wall and rushed Akane. With one final swing of the mallet Akane went sailing out the window towards the pond down below. Kodachi not about to let Akane get away jumped into the window and leapt to the ground below.  
  
********  
  
Ranma and Ryouga were still locked in combat when they heard the scream come from the window above them. Distracted by the noise Ryouga let his guard down long enough for Ranma to get in a blow that sent the lost boy flying towards the koi pond. Ryouga hit the water a full two seconds after another splash could be heard in the water. The first person to emerge from the water in the koi pond was a very angry and very male looking Akane. Two seconds later Ryouga's yellow shirt floated to the surface of the pond followed by a miffed looking P-chan.  
  
The fall into the koi pond had ended one fight and was the beginning of a whole new set of problems for the cursed trio. When Akane saw Ryouga's clothes in the water and P-chan trying to retrieve them it didn't take long for her to put two and two together and realize P-chan was Ryouga. But that was the least of her problems when she heard Kodachi touch ground.  
  
"You can't run from the Black Rose for very long Akane Tendo!" Kodachi yelled.  
  
Ranma took one look in the direction of the yelling and saw Kodachi standing on one of the rocks that lined the koi pond. Grabbing at straws Ranma tried to remember just who she was. That's that Black Petunia or Violet or whatever her name is, Ranma mused silently. Watching the scene by the pond Ranma saw Akane climb out of the water and glare at Kodachi.  
  
"Time to finish this!" Akane declared.  
  
But before Akane could do anything Kodachi took one look at Ranma and Akane and fell madly in love with them.  
  
"I am terribly sorry if I have done anything to harm you my Lord." Kodachi said as she pulled Akane out of the pond.  
  
Kodachi wrapped her arms around Akane and tried seducing her. Akane desperately tried to back away but ended up almost backing into Ranma.  
  
"Ranma do something." Akane pleaded over her shoulder.  
  
Akane's plea would go unanswered for the moment she was shoulder to shoulder with him Kodachi latched onto Ranma as well.  
  
"Lord Ranma what a manly name. Surely you and your companion would be gentle with me on this night." Kodachi said in a way that all but screamed sleep with me.  
  
"Look lady you have everything wrong my companion and I are a pair of happily married guys. Besides Akane will kill me if I do anything with another woman." Ranma sputtered nervously.  
  
Kodachi then got a look of mischief on her face as though Ranma had given her permission to do something underhanded.  
  
"Then I will just have to remove Akane Tendo from the picture permanently and you and I can be together forever my lord." Kodachi declared, "Until then my lords."  
  
With that the Black Rose of St. Herbeke bounded out of the garden and over the front wall. Ranma looked over at Akane and just shuttered at the thought of seeing her again.  
  
When Kodachi was well out of sight Akane went over to Ryouga and picked him up by the bandana and looked him straight in his little pig eyes.  
  
"I know it's you Ryouga. You ended up at Jusenkyo didn't you?" Akane wanted to know.  
  
The P-chan version of the lost boy looked at Akane and gave her a small nod in affirmation letting her know she was right before cringing in fear.  
  
"Look P-chan is Kasumi's and not mine and besides no one else knows about this so you have no reason to worry. Now get your little piggy behind into that house before Kasumi comes looking for you." Akane told the lost boy.  
  
After Akane put Ryouga back down on the ground the lost boy headed into the house to find Kasumi. Ranma looked at Akane as though she were crazy for letting Ryouga back into the house.  
  
"What'd ya go and do that for?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"He helped me out. Besides Kasumi likes the little pig and she'd be devastated if anything happened to him." Akane explained.  
  
********  
  
The next morning Ranma and Akane made their way through the gates of Furinkan to the well wishes of a good portion of the student population. Word of Akane agreeing to help the rhythmic gymnastics team had spread through the student population like wildfire and soon everyone felt they had a chance against St. Herbeke in the upcoming match.  
  
"Akane, I hear you'll be representing us in rhythmic gymnastics." One female student said, "Don't let us down."  
  
"I'll try my hardest." Akane replied with a smile.  
  
Akane was about to follow Ranma into the mail building when her danger sense began to go haywire. All of a sudden the schoolyard permeated with the sound of a battle cry.  
  
"Akane Tendo prepare yourself!" the female voice cried out.  
  
Looking up Akane saw Kodachi rushing towards her with a bamboo kendo sword firmly in her grip ready to strike. Akane stopped the sword mere inches from her face.  
  
"You again! Ambushing me first thing in the morning!" Akane yelled at her.  
  
"Ambushing? I was merely here to visit with Ranma." Kodachi told her.  
  
Akane suddenly became very angry and frustrated with Kodachi.  
  
"Well you can't have him!" Akane yelled as she tossed Kodachi halfway across the schoolyard.  
  
Kodachi landed deftly on her feet not too far from the retreating form of Ranma. The Black Rose began to run after the pigtailed martial artist calling out to him.  
  
"Lord Ranma wait!" Kodachi called out.  
  
Ranma glanced over his shoulder and saw Kodachi running after him. To complicate matters worse Kuno was heading in his direction which also happened to be the direction where Akane was. In his hands was a large bouquet of long stem red roses. Oh great Kuno, Ranma silently moaned.  
  
Kuno was off in his own little world thinking about Akane and her participation in the upcoming rhythmic gymnastics match. Akane I can see her clearly in all her gymnastic grace, he thought, these red roses shall speak my encouragement to her.  
  
"Akane I love you!" Kuno declared loudly as he sliced the air with his boken.  
  
Ranma happened to be in the way of the boken and jumped into the air to avoid the wooden sword. With the grace of a true martial artist Ranma landed on the sword while at the same time using his other foot to land a blow to Kuno's face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" Ranma demanded.  
  
"Ranma Saotome what do you have against me?" Kuno wanted to know.  
  
"Wait just a…" Ranma said before being interrupted.  
  
Ranma suddenly felt a pair of arms grasp his shoulders and the heavy weight of a head resting against his back.  
  
"Oh Lord Ranma." Kodachi whispered suggestively.  
  
Kuno looked over Ranma's shoulder and saw the girl who had latched herself to him. And after a few moments thought the kendoist spoke to Ranma once more.  
  
"Yes!" he said letting Ranma go causing him to fall into Kodachi's arms.  
  
"Yes what?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"Yes you have my permission to go steady." Kuno told them.  
  
Kodachi's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she held onto Ranma even tighter.  
  
"I'm so happy." Kodachi said.  
  
The aquatransexual martial artist tried to pull away from the gymnast complaining about what was happening. Kuno was out of his mind if he was giving other girls permission to make advances on a married man and he was even crazier if he thought Akane would fall for him.  
  
"Wait a minute you can't tell me what to do!" Ranma yelled.  
  
Overreacting to what Ranma had said Kodachi broke down in a waterfall of forced tears.  
  
"So you hate me!" Kodachi yelled at Ranma.  
  
"No it's just I um have a wife is all. Her really." Ranma said nervously as he showed Akane to the delusional gymnast.  
  
"W-w-w-wife? You?" Kodachi asked nervously.  
  
"More or less." Akane replied.  
  
"So how interesting." Kodachi mused.  
  
With that Kodachi whipped out her ribbon and began attacking Akane and Ranma. The pair of cursed martial artists leapt out of the way and waited for what would happen next.  
  
"What do you say then shall we wager for Ranma in the upcoming match?" Kodachi asked Akane.  
  
Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing Kodachi was delusional she might as well be related to Kuno. She acted just as bad as the kendoist.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Akane demanded to know.  
  
"I think it's a fine idea Akane." Kuno commented from behind her, "If you wish to leave Ranma all you need to do is lose."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha she needn't worry about that. She'll lose in any case." Kodachi told him.  
  
With that Kodachi turned her attention to a very nervous Ranma.  
  
"Ranma when this match is over you shall be mine." Kodachi declared.  
  
It was at that point Kodachi took her leave of Furinkan High in a swirl of her ribbon and a shower of black rose petals.  
  
"Farewell." She said as she left the schoolyard bounding over the fence.  
  
Kuno watched as Kodachi left with a transfixed gaze on his face.  
  
"Really that girl is a deviant but even so Saotome take care of my little sister." Kuno said to a very confused Ranma.  
  
"Wait a second what did you just say?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"I said take care of my little sister." Kuno repeated as he got inches from Ranma's head.  
  
Kuno then got a distant look on his face as he thought about his younger sister.  
  
"Even though I am her brother I have to admire her for being so wicked so nasty, so spiteful and so thoroughly twisted." Kuno commented.  
  
Coming back to the here and now Kuno turned his attention to Akane and handed her the bouquet of long stem red roses he had brought with him.  
  
"Please Akane try not to let her hurt you." Kuno said before leaving, "When Kodachi wants a man she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. She may even try something evil in the match."  
  
Ranma and Akane stood there watching Kuno leave absorbing the latest piece of information.  
  
"Ku…Kuno's sister?" Ranma said nervously.  
  
"Now that I think about it those two are exactly the same." Akane commented.  
  
********  
  
Another episode finished. Sorry this one took so long. As I write the last part of this episode I'm watching my sister's kids. Good thing I decided to bring along the good old laptop. Once again I must thank my loyal readers especially MwhaleK. It's great to know you enjoy reading this so much. I'd also like to thank my brain for coming up with good ideas. Even when I'm stumped with one project it's always working on something new.  
  
So why did I end this episode the way I did? Well I wanted to give the actual match its own attention. It takes up so much space in the manga and would take a while to write anyway. As you can see Kodachi is the female version of Kuno. It only goes to show since she is his sister. And while bear brother Kuno is obsessing over Akane and his water born goddess Kodachi is obsessing over Ranma and the brown haired boy. And they will both hate Ranma and Akane's forms that are the same gender as they are. In other words Kodachi hates their female side and Kuno hates their male side.  
  
Also many of you are wondering about Ryouga. One reader pointed out that Ranma's sense of honor wouldn't allow him to keep Ryouga's secret from Akane. So to rectify that I decided to have Akane give P-chan to Kasumi. That way Ryouga can try and get Ranma and still have someone dote over him. Akane will be nice to him but that's only because he helped her out with the rhythmic gymnastics. I haven't decided if it will stay that way or not.  
  
Now for a personal note. Two weeks and counting until the Olympics begin in Salt Lake City and before we can have the opening ceremonies we have to suffer through another boring Super Bowl. I myself can't wait for the opening ceremonies but I don't like the idea of NBC leaking out who will be at the opening ceremonies. It makes me wonder if the SLOC changed things a bit after September 11 took place. I just hope it doesn't ruin the true purpose of the opening ceremonies. There needs to be something American, something native, and something that represents the history of Utah and Salt Lake City. And now that I've said my piece we can move on.  
  
So what's on tap for our favorite cursed martial artists? Akane will still try and protect the honor of the gymnastics team but something will prevent her from competing. So who's going to take her place did someone say Ranma? It's the match up you've all been waiting for Ranma Saotome vs. Kodachi Kuno. Stay tuned for The Journey episode seven: Ranma vs. the Black Rose. 


	7. Ranma Vs Kodachi

Akane was determined not to let Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of St. Herbeke and little sister to Tatewaki Kuno, win the upcoming rhythmic gymnastics match. Not only was she defending the honor of the Furinkan High Rhythmic Gymnastics team she was also defending the hand of her husband. Somehow Ranma became the prize in the upcoming match and Akane was determined not to let Kodachi have him. And so for the remainder of the week she practiced every chance she could get.  
  
Akane was making real progress with her gymnastics and the night before the match she decided to have a final workout to prepare for her opponent. And with Ryouga not around Akane settled for the next best training partner she could find. Ranma soon found himself the target of many attacks in the dojo.  
  
Ranma sat and watched as Akane worked with the clubs. Her form had improved and she was showing a vast improvement from the first time she had tried to use them. Akane began by performing a graceful maneuver before leaping into the air and swinging the clubs down right in front of Ranma who rolled out of the way to avoid being hit. Frustrated Akane glared at her husband before grabbing the ribbon and whipping it at him. Again Ranma avoided the attack and this time leapt out of the way.  
  
"Hold still and let me practice on you Ranma." Akane said as she picked up the heavy ball.  
  
Whacking the ball like a volleyball serve Akane once again tried hitting Ranma only to have the ball hit the ceiling and bounce to the floor below.  
  
"I'm not about to lose to that Kodachi person." Akane told him.  
  
"I know that." Ranma replied.  
  
"But this happens to be martial rhythmic gymnastics so I need a partner to practice." She said, "And Ryouga hasn't been around for the last few days and I was counting on him too."  
  
As if on cue Ryouga in her cute and cuddly pig form came trotting into the Dojo with a couple of boxes on her back. Akane noticed the lost boy and smiled at him.  
  
"Speak of the devil we were just wondering about you." She said to him.  
  
"I wonder where pig boy's been this time?" Ranma mused as he took the boxes off Ryouga's back, "Cinnamon crackers from Hiroshima and tea cakes from Kyoto. Where were you trying to go to this time P-chan? What a lousy sense of direction."  
  
"He can't help it Ranma." Akane commented, "I'm assuming he wants to pay Kasumi a little visit before helping us out here which explains the pig form."  
  
Akane set Ryouga down and let the lost boy head off to the house to see Kasumi for a while. The eldest Tendo daughter had gotten used to the idea of having him around the house during the day and was a bit depressed when he was nowhere to be found. Akane had assured her sister that her P-chan would return on her own to the house.  
  
"Are we gonna practice or what?" Ranma wondered.  
  
With that said Akane picked up a set of clubs and charged towards Ranma who now had a hoop in her hands. Ranma dodged the clubs moments before Akane grabbed the rope with her toes lifting it to her free hand. Akane then discarded the clubs and began to use the rope like a whip. Ranma held up the hoop in a defensive position in front of himself in order to be able to stop the rope and wrap it around the hoop. After performing one of the standard rhythmic gymnastics moves on the practice mat Akane leapt into the air and was about to use the rope to bind Ranma while landing in front of him. But she had miscalculated her landing and had failed to notice the ball on the floor. Akane landed on top of the ball, which rolled right out from under her the moment she touched it. The foot on the ball happened to be the same one she had twisted the day Ryouga first arrived at the dojo. Akane ended up flat on her face and her ankle was once again rendered useless.  
  
********  
  
Akane sat on her bed dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of Ranma's shorts that luckily had a drawstring on them looking down at her now wrapped left ankle and bandaged right knee. Kasumi was putting away the first aid kit while Ranma and Nabiki sat and waited for Kasumi to finish. This was on of the times Kasumi was glad she had borrowed the first aid books from Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Who'd have thought my sister would have a klutz attack?" Nabiki said almost not believing the night's events had even taken place.  
  
"Jeez Nabiki everyone is entitled to make a mistake every now and then." Ranma said defending her wife's skill in the arts.  
  
Even though Ranma and Akane were pretty well even when it came to Anything Goes there were some areas where they were both lacking and others where one was better than the other. Rhythmic gymnastics happened to be one area they hadn't quite gotten the hang of on the road. And with Genma preaching her weapons are for weaklings theory everyday they rarely used them until they reached the Amazon village. It was there that they were thrown head first into the intense world of Amazon armed combat. And by the time they left the village a year and a half later they had both picked up a few new tricks and skills along with a better understanding of themselves and their curses.  
  
"You know Akane with that ankle the way it is you have no choice but to withdraw from the match." Kasumi said out of concern not realizing the effect the comment would have.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to give up. If I do that I would dishonor the team, the entire school, and myself." Akane argued as she sat on the side of the bed.  
  
Ranma looked over at her wife and saw the look of determination on her face. He had seen that look several times before during their time in China. It was a look that told the world she wasn't a quitter and would keep going until she reached her goal. It was one of the things he loved about her Akane never gave up unless she had a valid reason.  
  
"If anyone wants me I'll be in the dojo." Akane said just before she put her feet on the ground and went to stand up.  
  
The moment her weight was on her twisted ankle Akane winced in pain and pointed to the crutches standing in the corner of the room. Ranma grabbed them and handed them to her wife just as the tears began to fall down her face. Ranma knew Akane was going to have to do the one thing she didn't like doing, give up.  
  
"Everyone on the team is going to hate me." Akane said through her tears, "There's no way we can find someone who knows both rhythmic gymnastics and martial arts at this late hour."  
  
With those words said the eyes of the room fell on a now nervous Ranma. Sure he had gotten used to being a girl sometimes and it added for interesting moments in the bed but Ranma just couldn't get used to wearing women's clothes no matter how hard Akane, Ku Lon, and Xian Pu had tried back in the village. With a nervous gulp Ranma tried to make a hasty retreat from her room only to be stopped by the strong grip of one Ryouga Hibiki.  
  
"I'm not wearing tights. No way no how." Ranma protested just before Ryouga dumped the entire contents of a bucket of cold water on her head.  
  
"If anyone needs us we'll be in the dojo. We have a long night ahead of us." Ryouga said as he dragged a very reluctant Ranma out of the room.  
  
********  
  
The Journey  
Episode Seven: Ranma Vs. The Black Rose  
  
********  
  
Ranma, now dressed in the red version of the leotard Akane wore, stood across from Ryouga holding a set of clubs and a red and white hoop. Ryouga was casually twirling a blue rope in her hands while Akane, now wearing a blue wind shirt over her t-shirt, sat in one corner watching the practice session. Ranma thought this session would be just like every other sparing match she had been in.  
  
"Since the match is tomorrow the only way you're going to master the techniques is to experience them in a real battle. So that means I'm not going to be going easy on you Saotome. Are you ready?" Ryouga said.  
  
"Ha! I was born ready." Ranma replied.  
  
With that Ranma rushed Ryouga preparing to make the first move. Ryouga had stopped twirling the doubled over rope and took it between both hands.  
  
"Attack from any direction you…" Ryouga said before being cut off by Ranma's foot to her face.  
  
"That was easy." Ranma commented looking over at Akane.  
  
With an angry growl Ryouga recovered quickly and used the rope to trip up Ranma sending him to the ground in a less than graceful manner.  
  
"Use the tools you dolt!" Ryouga yelled at the sprawled out form of Ranma.  
  
Ranma, like Ryouga, quickly recovered and took the ribbon in her hands. Looking at the red and white piece of satin the pigtailed martial artist gave a small sigh before making a comment on the situation.  
  
"Well if I must then I guess I'll have to use this thing." Ranma commented to no one in particular.  
  
Ranma picked up the clubs and looked Ryouga right in the eyes before giving him a curt nod to let the lost boy he was ready to go at it for real this time. The last time Ranma had forgotten she was to use the equipment as a part of her attacks. Ending up flat on her back quickly reminded her of that fact.  
  
"Hokay. From the top. Here I come!" Ranma said just before he attacked Ryouga.  
  
Akane watched as Ranma was able to keep Ryouga on her toes and actually connect a few hits to the lost boy. Ryouga then countered with the rope knocking the ribbon out of the way. Seeing an opening Ranma went into the maneuvers of a low sweeper and took the hoop on the floor between her toes to kick Ryouga out of the way. Ryouga jumped back and grabbed a nearby club and went to swing it at Ranma's head. Ranma blocked the club with her own clubs before knocking Ryouga's club out of her hands. The two martial artists gave up on using the clubs any further and picked up the ribbons. The two rivals began whipping out silent insults at each other with a clever turn of the wrist spelling out words with the ribbons. Ranma had called Ryouga a worm and in return Ryouga called Ranma a dog. All in all Akane was pretty impressed with the level of skill her husband was showing.  
  
"Wow Ranma you're pretty good." Akane commented.  
  
"Hey I didn't spend all week watching you practice for noth…." Ranma replied just before he was hit in the face by an incoming ball.  
  
"You don't even need to practice." Akane said.  
  
"Yes I do." Ranma told her as she rubbed her very sore nose.  
  
Ranma then prepared for another attack while twirling her ribbon in a small spiral pattern.  
  
"Why don't you head off to bed." Ranma said to Akane.  
  
"I couldn't." Akane replied.  
  
"Afraid I'll get hurt?" she asked her.  
  
"No, that's not it." She said.  
  
"Don't worry Akane I'll make certain Ranma learns everything he needs to know for tomorrows match." Ryouga told her.  
  
"Alright, if you say so." Akane said before grabbing her crutches and heading off to bed.  
  
Dressed in her usual bedtime attire Akane climbed under the covers thinking about the skill Ranma had displayed earlier. She had always known Ranma could pick up a new skill quickly while it took her a bit of time. But it still took her by surprise when she actually saw it happen each time. If he fights this well tomorrow he's bound to win the match, Akane thought before sleep overtook her.  
  
********  
  
When Akane awoke the next morning the first thing she noticed was the empty spot next to her in the bed. It became immediately obvious to her that Ranma had never come to bed the night before. He'll never win if he's a walking zombie, Akane thought as she put on her robe. Hobbling out to the dojo on her crutches Akane wanted to confirm her suspicions before having breakfast. Opening the door to the dojo Akane saw Ranma and Ryouga still going at it. Ranma was currently beating on Ryouga with her hoop. The two rivals looked very tired and disheveled. Ranma had cuts in her leotard and her hair was all mussed up. Ryouga was the living embodiment of being dead tired with bags under her eyes and messy hair. The dojo looked no better with ceiling tiles close to falling to the floor, holes all over the place, and several clubs imbedded in the walls.  
  
"Take that and that and that and that! Had enough yet!" Akane heard Ranma yell at Ryouga.  
  
"Never! Never! Never!" Ryouga yelled back.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been at it all night?" Akane wanted to know.  
  
"Huh? Wha'? Morning awready?" Ranma asked with a foggy brain from lack of sleep.  
  
"Are you going to be okay for the match today?" Akane wondered.  
  
"No problem. No broplem. Pro noblem. Plo robnem. Blo noprem." Ranma replied very tired.  
  
At breakfast that morning Ranma was so tired he couldn't think straight and began mistaking things for food. Picking up a towel Ranma began eating it thinking it was one of the fish cakes Kasumi had prepared for breakfast that morning.  
  
"Kasumi this fish cake is tough." Ranma said half out of it.  
  
"Oh my. Ranma that's a towel." Kasumi told her.  
  
Akane hung her head low and slapped her forehead with her had as she shook her head. We are so doomed, she thought; if I haven't lost my honor yet I'll loose it today.  
  
********  
  
Two Saturdays out of every month students in Japan were required to attend a half-day of classes and this particular Saturday happened to be one of them. It was also the day the match between Akane and Kodachi was scheduled to take place. And as Akane led a still half asleep Ranma through the halls of St. Heberke School for Girls an announcement was made over the loud speakers.  
  
"Today at one o'clock in gymnasium two there will be a martial rhythmic gymnastics match. This match is the scheduled match between Furinkan High and our own team from St. Heberke." The female voice announced over the speakers.  
  
Akane and Ranma made their way towards the gymnasium set up for the match. Ranma had a hand on Akane's shoulder so he wouldn't fall over from being overly tired. The pair of females had spotted Kodachi still in her school uniform standing in the hall and went over to inform her of the change in competitors from Furinkan.  
  
"A substitute?" Kodachi questioned them after hearing Akane wasn't going to participate.  
  
"Well as you can plainly see I messed up my ankle so there's no way I can compete. This girl will be taking my place." Akane explained.  
  
Kodachi took a good look at the girl next to Akane and noticed she looked quite out of it and had bags under her eyes. But what surprised her the most was the fact that she recognized her from a week before the match. This was the same girl who had stood up to her along with Akane.  
  
"So we meet again pig tailed girl." Kodachi commented.  
  
With that Kodachi stretched out her hand to show there were no hard feelings between them in an effort to shake hands with Ranma.  
  
"May the best girl win." Kodachi said.  
  
Ranma, still quite out of it, didn't quite register what Kodachi wanted to do fast enough to respond right away. The momentary break in the action was all Akane needed to expose what Kodachi was about to attempt. Turning over Kodachi's hand Akane revealed three tacks between her fingers.  
  
"How did these get there?" Kodachi said trying to look innocent.  
  
With that a frustrated Akane led Ranma to the locker room set up for the Furinkan team.  
  
********  
  
"You can't let your guard down for a single second Ranma." Akane said, discussing strategy, as Ranma prepared for the match.  
  
Akane pulled a few things out of the gym bag she had brought with them that she would need during the match and looked the room over. On one of the tables sat a fish tank and what appeared to be a bouquet of flowers. Going over to the table Akane looked at the flowers. The card attached to them said they were from the Black Rose and wished her competitor good luck.  
  
"Hmm, black roses." Akane said as she removed one from the bouquet.  
  
Akane stuck the rose into the water and was surprised to see the fish float to the top. After a careful examination Akane could still see the gills moving on the fish and concluded they were asleep.  
  
"Sleeping potion." Akane said.  
  
Ranma came over and looked at the sleeping fish.  
  
"Wow Kuno was right about her." Ranma commented.  
  
********  
  
Said kendoist was seated amongst the throngs of people that had come to the large gym to witness the match between the Black Rose and the Furinkan champion. All along the upper balconies were banners and signs touting the praises of Kodachi Kuno. No one had any idea who she would be competing against just that she was to compete that day. Usually most teams gave up before the match even began.  
  
Kuno hadn't come to the match to cheer on her sister or to make wagers on who would win like Nabiki he came to make certain Akane Tendo would come out of the match unharmed. Nabiki had noticed Kuno at the match while taking bets and figured he was there to support her sister. She didn't realize he wanted to make certain her sister's foul deeds didn't cause any permanent damage to her competition he just didn't realize her competition would now be her Water Born Goddess.  
  
"Well, well elder brother." Kuno heard from behind him.  
  
Turning in the direction of the voice the kendoist saw her sister in her usual competition leotard and robe. Looking closer at Kodachi it looked as though she were hiding something under her robe.  
  
"Greetings younger sister." Kuno said as though they barely saw one another.  
  
The girls sitting near Kuno took note of the fact that he was Kodachi's brother while the guys from Furinkan just shrugged it off.  
  
"Kodachi's brother is here." One girl said.  
  
"He's so fine." Another commented.  
  
"Did you hear that she's Kuno's sister." One boy said.  
  
"Ignorance is bliss." The other boy added.  
  
It was at this point that a young woman, dressed like American boxing announcer Michael Boufer, took her place in the center of the ring with microphone in hand. Raising her free hand to the referee got things under way.  
  
"And now the champions of the schools!" she said.  
  
With that Kodachi climbed into the ring while Ranma and Akane took their places.  
  
"In this corner the pride of St. Heberke School for Girls. The captain of the Rhythmic Gymnastics team the Black Rose Kodachiiiii Kuuuuno!" the young woman announced.  
  
The crowd went wild when they heard Kodachi's name. Most of the audience gathered for the match attended the home school and wanted Kodachi to win. After a few moments the announcer continued her job.  
  
"And in this corner her opponent the champion of Furinkan High…" She began before realizing she didn't know the challenger's name, "Hey what's you name?"  
  
Ranma looked over at the announcer realizing they had been expecting Akane up until last night. With a sigh she gave the ref her name.  
  
"Ranma Saotome." She said thinking nothing of it.  
  
"Ranma do you think you should be using you real name?" Akane wanted to know.  
  
"Don't worry Akane." Ranma replied.  
  
The announcer then picked up right where she had left off.  
  
"The champion of Furinkan High Raaaaaanma Saotomeeeee!" she said.  
  
The whole crowd was abuzz when they heard Ranma's name. The Furinkan contingent couldn't believe there was another Ranma out there. While at the same time Kuno was overjoyed to know that he finally had learned the name of her Water Born Goddess.  
  
"Did you hear that her name is Ranma Saotome." One student said.  
  
"That girl's name is Ranma Saotome." The Kunos said at the same time.  
  
"How strange that the same name given to a girl would sound so vile." Kodachi then said.  
  
"I must never forget her name." Kuno added as he wrote it down on the screen of his PDA.  
  
"You know it has happened before two strangers with the same first and last name." A student commented to the first one.  
  
"Yeah but she sort of looks like Saotome except for the red hair." The first one replied.  
  
"Well strangers can look alike." The second student added.  
  
"See." Ranma said to a very shocked Akane.  
  
"Champions to the center." The referee said.  
  
The two competitors then came to the center of the ring in order to receive their instructions.  
  
"Today martial arts rhythmic gymnastics. The rules the match ends when one girl is knocked out or falls out of the ring. Barehanded hits to your opponent are not allowed. Shake hands please." The referee instructed them.  
Ranma held out her hand to shake Kodachi's but before she could she caught her off guard.  
  
"Hey what's that?" she said using the oldest trick in the book.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma wondered as she looked in the direction her finger indicated.  
  
Kodachi took advantage of her distraction and clamped something to Ranma's wrist. The pig tailed martial artist felt the extra weight and looked down to see a certain black pig attacked to the end of the chain. Raising the chain to eye level Ranma glared at the pig.  
  
"What are you doing here Ryouga?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"Let's get ready to rumbleeeeee!" the referee said starting the match.  
  
"Keep your cool Ryouga or I'll be forced to beat your brains out." Ranma said to the lost boy just before the match got underway.  
  
Ranma then turned to face her opponent.  
  
"I don't like beating up on people so I'll knock you out of the ring before you get hurt." She said.  
  
"How sweet of you to show your concern." Kodachi said with a small sneer.  
  
The play-by-play commentator from St. Heberke began calling the match between Ranma and Kodachi Kuno the Black Rose.  
  
********  
  
This is it folks the match between the Black Rose and the champion of the Furinkan High team. And it looks as though Kodachi will be making the first move. Just what we've come to expect from the flower of martial rhythmic gymnastics, she handles the rope as if it were a rod. Wait a minute! It is a rod! A rod disguised as a rope! Kodachi connects with a blow to Saotome's head.  
  
"That's against the rules ref!" Akane complained.  
  
"As long as it's not a bare handed blow it's valid." The ref told her.  
  
Kodachi switches from using the rope to her clubs and lunges towards Ranma Saotome with her club. But Ranma is able to dodge the blow to the head with incredible speed. It looks as though something has come out of the club. It appears to be retractable spikes!  
  
"Ref that club has spikes!" Akane complained.  
  
"I don't see any spikes." The ref said mere moments after Kodachi retracted them.  
  
"A club with retractable spikes. What magnificent cowardice if I may say so about my own sister." Kuno commented from the stands.  
  
"I do all of this so I may date my Lord Ranma." Kodachi said in the ring.  
  
"I tell you I'm married!" Ranma yelled as she leapt into the air using Ryouga as a part of her attack.  
  
An ingenious pig attack from Saotome! Is a pig a valid weapon?  
  
"Use of pig valid." The head judge said.  
  
It appears as if the challenger Saotome is saying something to Kodachi. And whatever Saotome said has Kodachi angry. Kodachi thrusts her club at Saotome once again who uses the chain holding the pig to her wrist to block the attack.  
  
"Hoop." Kodachi called to her second.  
  
"Hoop coming up." The second replied before tossing the black and white hoop into the ring.  
  
Kodachi has called for her hoop. And in a great display of grace and agility Kodachi has tossed her hoop at Saotome using nothing but her wrist. Saotome dodges the hoop but the corner post of ring suffers great damage as it is cut down to size by the razor sharp hoop.  
  
"A razor blade." Akane commented.  
  
Now it looks as though Kodachi is going to use her ribbon to attack Saotome. But wait the Black Rose has used her ribbon to grab her hoop and pull it back into the ring and use it against Saotome. Ranma dodges the hoop in an amazing display of flexibility through the use of a back bend. Ranma knocks away the hoop by using the chain as a jump rope and lands on the ropes of the ring!  
  
"Ow! Ryouga you idiot! If you want to make it out of here alive then you'll cooperate." Ranma yelled after Ryouga had bitten her.  
  
It seems as though that pig is not very happy to be used as a weapon in this match and takes it out in Saotome. Taking advantage of Saotome's lapse in concentration champion Kodachi Kuno uses her ribbon once again to attack her opponent. In a great display of dexterity Saotome leaps out of the way of the ribbon and lands once again on the ropes.  
  
"Akane, the ribbon!" Ranma yelled to Akane.  
  
Calling out to her second for a ribbon challenger Saotome prepares for champion Kuno's next attack. With a serious expression on her face Kodachi whips her ribbon out of the ring to grab something. Yes Kodachi Kuno has snagged her own brother with her ribbon! What an exciting match!  
  
"Hey ref that can't be right!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Use of brother legal." The ref announced.  
  
With the call saying that popular kendoist Tatewaki Kuno can be used in the match challenger Saotome looks around for something to use to counter the attack. Whipping her ribbon out of the ring challenger Saotome grabs the official bell and whips it into the face of champion Kuno's brother. That looks painful but let me assure you ladies that Tatewaki Kuno will be just fine. With the champion's brother safely back amongst the spectators the two combatants continue at it once more.  
  
"You shall never win and Lord Ranma will be mine you vile creature!" Kodachi yelled at Ranma.  
  
"Can't you get it through your thick skull that Ranma is a married man!" Ranma yelled back.  
  
Champion Kuno lashes out at the challenger Saotome with one of her clubs. In another amazing feat of dexterity Saotome leaps out of the way of the club. Using her ribbon the challenger grabs the announcer's table and uses it to deflect the attacks of the Champion. But what's this there's a panda in the arena with a steaming kettle of hot water. The panda tosses the kettle into the ring hitting the challenger and the pig attached to her. If Saotome falls out of the ring then Kodachi Kuno will win the match. Saotome's second runs to the fire hose and turns on the water spraying both the challenger and what now appears to be a naked man. And what's this it looks as though challenger Saotome is actually swimming up the water spray back into the ring. Saotome once again gives the crowd an incredible display of martial arts prowess.  
  
Back in the ring once more challenger Saotome rushes towards Champion Kuno with her own clubs brandished. Saotome has the champion pushed back towards the ropes. Jumping onto the ropes Champion Kuno tries to avoid the attacks of the challenger. Champion Kuno lets her hoop fly towards the challenger and raising the chain on her wrist Saotome not only deflects the attack but frees herself from being chained to the pig. But it seems as though the challenger is not going to give up and has the Champion teetering close to the edge. Can Champion Kuno avoid falling out of the ring ending the match? Jumping high into the air both contestants try to knock the other one out of the ring. It looks as though challenger Saotome has come closest to accomplishing this feat. But wait it's not over yet. Champion Kuno lets out a whistle and somehow the ring has moved allowing her to land safely on the canvas.  
  
"She's cheating! There's no way that ring could have moved on its own." Akane complained.  
  
Once again the challenger and the Champion go at it again. Both gymnasts leap high into the air and once again the challenger has put the Champion into a bind with the use of her hoop. And once again the Champion whistles and the ring moves magically under her. How she's able to do this no one knows.  
  
"The next time she does this I'm going to put an end to it." Ranma said to Akane.  
  
"You better use the clubs again." Akane replied.  
  
With clubs in hand Saotome tries her attack one more time. For the third time the two contestants leap high into the air. And for the third time Champion Kuno is in a spot of trouble. With a whistle she calls for the ring to come to her aid once more. But before the Champion can land back into the ring the challenger comes down upon the mat with a force so great it literally rips the canvas into shreds. And using great dexterity both the challenger and the Champion land on the corner posts of the ring. With the canvas gone it appears the secret of the moving ring has been revealed to be the rest of the St. Heberke's Rhythmic Gymnastics squad. The match now comes down to this whoever falls off the posts first will lose. Can Champion Kuno keep her balance?  
  
"Ribbon!" Kodachi called out to her second.  
  
With ribbon in hand Champion Kuno whips it at the challenger who avoids being hit by every single strike. One must wonder where the challenger learned such great balance. The challenger uses her clubs to strike at Kuno by whipping them like throwing daggers at her. Champion Kuno avoids the attack and gets her hoop from her second. With hoop in hand Champion Kuno flings it towards the challenger. The hoop cuts through the post but the challenger leaps out of the way and lands on the now broken post displaying that incredible balance.  
  
"I've only got one more shot at this Akane." Ranma said, "Give me the ball."  
  
"I hope this works." Akane replied as she tossed the ball to Ranma.  
  
It looks like the challenger is trying a new strategy. She now has the weighted ball. Tossing it high into the air the challenger spikes it like a volleyball sending it straight at the Champion. Champion Kuno leaps high into the air and deflects the ball sending back at the challenger. But wait what's this in another display of martial arts skill Saotome has leapt high into the air and using a roundhouse kick sent the ball back at Champion Kuno before landing back on her pole. Kuno doesn't seem to be able to stop the attack and is hit square in the chest by the ball. Trying to keep her balance on the pole Champion Kuno teeters on one foot on the edge close to falling off. Kuno desperately tries to regain her balance but fails falling off the pole.  
  
"Kodachi Kuno has fallen out of the ring ending the match." The ref announced, "The winner from Furinkan High School, Ranma Saotome."  
  
For the first time in her illustrious career Champion Kuno has lost her match.  
  
********  
  
Kodachi stood up and went over to where Ranma and Akane were currently celebrating the win with a big hug. They knew they couldn't kiss in public as girls but they could at least hug. Girls were known to hug in public to celebrate a joyous occasion and decided to celebrate more intimately later that night. Standing in front of the couple Kodachi extended her hand in order to shake Ranma's. And after a quick check to see that Kodachi didn't have anything hidden in it Ranma took it into her own.  
  
"Congratulations on your win." Kodachi said, "As per the agreement Ranma is yours and I will no longer pursue him. But today I make a vow! Know this all who bare witness that I, Kodachi Kuno the Black Rose of St. Heberke's, will find a way to legally make Ranma Saotome my husband without using any of my usual tactics!"  
  
Ranma looked at Kodachi as though she were crazy, which she just might have been. After agreeing to not go after Ranma as a part of the conditions of the bet she made with Akane Kodachi announced she would still go after Ranma. With a nervous swallow Ranma backed away from Kodachi and then turned to look at Kuno sitting in the stands with a smile on his face. Ranma wasn't certain how she was going to deal with both of the Kuno siblings now.  
  
********  
  
Dinner that night at the Tendo-ke was a joyous occasion. What would normally be a simple meal shared between the Tendos and Saotomes had turned into a victory celebration. Kasumi had decided, after hearing the good news, to create a special dessert in honor of Ranma's victory over Kodachi. As the Tendo sisters sat and ate their meal with the occasional smile to one another and the fathers drank a bottle of sake from Soun's small collection Ranma sat there and ate in silence. The aquatransexual martial artist thought back to the time he and Akane had spent with the Amazons in China and the situation that gave them a whole different perspective on honor. Once again Ranma had to step in to defend Akane's honor.  
  
Hopefully that ugly situation is finally behind us, Ranma thought as he ate his udon noodles.  
  
********  
  
You wanted it and you got it. I resurrected The Journey. This episode goes out to my fellow creators of original Ranmaverse characters from the Rumic World board Dinozore, DragonOmega, Hasseman, and just because he knows what he likes Tofu San (AKA Spare). I'd also like to thank all the other nutty and wonderful people on the Rumic World Board who encourage me to continue to do the things I love to do.  
  
As you can see there's something in Ranma's and Akane's past that makes them take the concept of honor very seriously. What it is has only been hinted at up until now. And fairly soon we will be diving into that past and the incident that turned them into husband and wife. But you're wondering how will she introduce that situation to us and when will she do it? The answer is simple, take a look at the next paragraph to find out.  
  
So what's up next? The Tendo-ke is about to get a visitor. It's a visitor of the Chinese kind. In fact, it's two visitors. Mousse, that legally blind Chinese warrior, is going to come to the Tendo-ke touting his collection of hidden weapons, a swan shaped training potty, and a baby named Rin or Rinse if you please. Find out why Mousse is at the Tendo-ke playing Mr. Mom and just what happened to Ranma and Akane in Joketsuzoku in episode eight: Mousse's Visit: For Love and Honor. 


End file.
